Need help
by Minress
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Voldemort est enfin mort et enterré, et le monde sorcier fête sa renaissance. Mais au cœur de ces réjouissances prend forme une nouvelle bataille. Un combat pour la survie. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Louve, quatre héros de guerre, fuient l'horreur vers l'Amérique, où ils trouveront enfin une famille, aussi étrange soit-elle.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentlemen !

Bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle fanfiction !

Tout de suite, le blabla administratifs :

-Cette fiction m'appartient, alors pas touche !

-Les personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part l'OC, je ne me fait pas d'argent sur le dos de J.K ou de Stephenie, promis !

-J'ai un peu remanié certaines parties des histoires respectives, mais vous verrez ça en temps voulu.

-Il y aura mention d'homosexualité dans cette fic, alors homophobes s'abstenir !

PS : les signes OoO signifie qu'une ellipse a eu lieu.

Voilà, c'est fini pour la partie chiante, alors je voudrais un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour...

*roulements de tambour pour le suspens qui tue sa mère...*

 **LA FANFICTION !**

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis de longues heures sur la petite bourgade de Forks, l'humidité alourdissant l'atmosphère et rafraîchissant la nuit.

Dans la forêt, un hululement de hibou retentit, perçant de sa voix roucoulante le silence absolu de cette froide nuit de printemps.

Le rapace, affamé, prend son envol, silencieux tel une ombre, et observe bosquets et fougères à la recherche d'un quelconque casse-croûte.

Il repère un mouvement sous une feuille, et, sans une once d'hésitation, il se jette sur son futur repas, toutes serres dehors.

Après un bruissement de feuilles et un couinement de la pauvre victime, la forêt retombe dans le silence complet.

Cependant, une autre sorte de traque est toujours active, dangereuse et mortelle.

Les deux redoutables prédateurs laissent un grognement bestial sortir de leurs gorges, leurs yeux luisants dans l'obscurité, bien décidés à ne pas laisser leurs proies s'échapper.

Les deux créatures bondissent et courent à une vitesse incroyable, trop rapides pour l'œil humain, mais assez menaçants pour que toutes les bêtes nocturnes cherchent à se fondre dans le décor, dans un vain espoir d'échapper aux sens exacerbés des deux vampires écumant les bois.

Soudain, la plus frêle des deux créatures s'arrête, les yeux grands ouverts et ses lèvres formant un O parfait.

Le vampire blond rebrousse immédiatement chemin, rejoignant la femelle brune dans l'instant.

« -Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? »

OoO

Les matinées au lycée de Forks étaient toujours très monotones.

Les populaires se renseignaient sur les nouveaux cancans, les sportifs s'offraient un mini-match de basket, la masse papotait de tout et de rien, et les Cullen restaient dans leur coin.

Mais cette matinée n'était pas comme les autres au lycée de Forks, car, entre les différentes voitures des élèves anonymes de l'établissement, se gare une Jeep grise, inconnue de toutes et tous.

Descendent alors quatre adolescents, probablement de nouveaux élèves.

Une brune à la tignasse de lionne et aux yeux bruns habillée d'une chemisier blanc à col Lavallière, d'un pantalon noir taille haute, d'une parka noire et de talons noirs. Elle tient la main d'un roux aux yeux bleus habillé d'un jean, de baskets, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un blazer bleu marine. Le troisième, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs indomptables et aux yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, était vêtu d'un col roulé crème et d'un jean noir avec des basket, le tout sous un blazer noir ouvert. La dernière, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns remontés en queue de cheval, ne laissant passer qu'une grosse mèche cachant la moitié de son visage, avait, de ce qu'on voyait, des yeux bleus et félin. Elle portait une robe noire et des bas résille, le tout agrémentés de bottines brunes ouvertes, d'une veste en cuir et d'un gros pendentif doré.

Ils se dirigent, menés par la brune au visage caché, vers l'accueil du bâtiment ignorant les regards curieux, abasourdis ou envieux que les autres leurs jetaient.

Arrivée à l'accueil, la meneuse prend la parole, d'une voix claire et assurée.

« -Bonjour, nous sommes les nouveaux élèves, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Louve McCarty. Nous sommes venus chercher nos fiches d'inscription. »

La femme aux cheveux rouges derrière le comptoir sourit à la jeune fille avant de les détailler longuement. Il est vrai qu'ils semblaient relativement mal assortis, et surtout totalement en marge des autres élèves de part leur simple manière d'être et leurs vêtements que certains pourraient qualifier de provocateur, surtout dans le cas de la plus grande des deux filles.

Mme Cope, puisque c'était son nom, leur sourit malgré tout et leur tendit leurs fiches de présence à remplir auprès des professeurs, en plus d'un plan du lycée.

Un sourire aimable et un souhait de bonne chance plus tard, les quatre nouveaux étudiants s'engagent dans les couloirs surchauffés du bâtiment.

 _« -Mione, par quel cours tu commences ?_ demande Ron à la brune qui semble être sa bien aimée.

 _-Sciences nat, et vous ?_

 _-Sciences aussi, c'est sympa, on sera ensemble!_ sourit Harry

 _-Moi c'est histoire, fait chier !_ râle le roux. _Et toi, Louve ?_

 _-Littérature, je crois. On se reverra à la pause, c'est pas grave... »_

Et les quatre amis se séparent sans avoir prononcé une seule parole depuis que Louve ai remercié Mme Cope, cinq minutes plus tôt.

Harry et Hermione se présentent devant leur nouveau professeur de sciences et s'asseyent chacun sur une paillasse, la brune à côté d'un jeune asiatique à lunettes et le brun d'une petite blonde aux yeux verts.

Ron et Louve ont moins de chance de leur côté, et chacun doit se présenter devant toute la classe, avec une certaine mauvaise volonté, il faut bien l'admettre.

« -Heu, bonjour. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, et mes amis et moi venons d'arriver d'Angleterre. marmonne le roux, terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Dites-moi, monsieur Weasley, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, de quelle école veniez-vous ?

-D'un internat appelé Poudlard, mais nous avons décidé qu'une expérience à l'étranger nous serait sûrement bénéfique. »

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Louve McCarty, et je viens d'Angleterre.

-Excusez-moi, miss McCarty, mais combien de temps resterez-vous parmi nous ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année certainement, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. »

OoO

Assis sur les tables rondes de la cantine, les quatre amis observent les occupants des différents sièges, allant chacun de leurs petits commentaires malicieux ou encore piquants.

 _« -Et celui là-bas ?_ demande malicieusement Hermione.

 _-Il me fait penser à un Saint Bernard... Vous voyez comme il est presque à genoux devant cette fille, et elle qui ne demande que cette attention, c'est réellement écœurant..._ répond Louve avec un sourire méprisant et un certain dédain envers la fille en question, une certaine Jessica d'après ses souvenirs.

 _-Pff, c'est pas drôle, y a toujours un truc qui va pas... Et eux là-bas ?_ s'amuse la jeune brune.

 _-Les cachets d'aspirine ? Trop parfaits._

 _-C'est un problème maintenant, d'être parfait ? Je croyais que c'était le but des Serpentards..._ persifle Harry, cependant amusé par les commentaires de son amie.

 _-Sache mon cher, que ça n'a rien à voir. Les Serpentards sont naturellement exceptionnels, pas besoin d'artifices ! De plus, la perfection cache toujours quelque chose, et ceux là, j'ai le sentiment que ça doit être gros ! »_

Les quatre amis se tournent alors vers la tables des « cachets d'aspirine » pour découvrir qu'ils les observent, les sourcils froncés, et celui aux cheveux cuivrés remuant les lèvres à toute vitesse.

Sentant une incursion mentale, les nouveaux érigent une protection mentale, fusillant l'autre du regard. Ce dernier arbore un air choqué, et Louve se tourne vers ses amis, son seul œil bleu visible les pénétrant et ayant l'air de leur dire « Et merde... ».


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes amours tendres !

Sans plus de cérémonie, voici le chapitre...

* * *

La population étudiante de la cantine regardait, ébahie, la « confrontation » entre la table des Cullen et celle des quatre étranges nouveaux élèves, avides de toute nouveauté pouvant égayer leurs mornes vies. Les regards étonnés convergeaient vers les coups d'œils inquiets que lançaient les trois premiers nouveaux et hostiles de la plus grande, en opposition aux grands yeux incrédules des cinq statues habituellement impassibles.

La plus grande du groupe réduit se lève, attirant comme par enchantement les trois autres qui semblaient graviter autour d'elle. Les élèves retiennent leurs souffle, craignant que la brune aux regard glacé ne mette ses menaces qu'envoyaient ses yeux à exécution, mais elle se dirige juste vers la sortie de la cantine, pile au moment où la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

Autant dire que les professeurs avaient du mal à garder l'attention de leurs élèves focalisés sur leur cours plus d'une poignée de secondes, chacun se demandant ce qu'il se passera lorsque les deux groupes se retrouveraient sur le parking, et s'était encore pire dans les classes où se trouvaient l'un des protagonistes de cette toute nouvelle intrigue bien plus intéressante qu'un cours de géographie ou de sciences naturelles.

OoO

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, douce délivrance pour les uns, et annonce d'une sérieuse conversation pour d'autres.

Les élèves les plus curieux se précipitent presque vers le parking, leurs yeux furetant déjà à droite ou à gauche dans l'espoir de voir les deux clans se taper dessus.

C'est donc avec une immense déception et une incompréhension bien sentie que chacun observe les hypothétiques rivaux se diriger vers leurs voitures respectives, sans même un regard pour les autres.

Louve grimpe au volant de sa Jeep et Edward à celui de sa Volvo, et les deux véhicules quittent le parking sans voir le regard mauvais qu'une brune jette à la Jeep, adossée contre sa camionnette.

Les quatre amis attendent d'être bien engagés sur la route sans être suivi par qui que ce soit pour commencer à parler.

« -Putain, on est grave dans la merde. lâche Ron, paniqué.

-Langage, Ronald. Rien ne dit que ces vampires vont nous dénoncer, ils ont l'air civilisés. tance vertement Hermione.

-Mais bien sûr, nous sommes juste les personnes les plus recherchées du monde magique, avec une récompense astronomique pour chacune de nos têtes. Mais ils ont l'air civilisés, alors pas de problème ! réplique Harry, dont le ton acide révèle une effroyable inquiétude, habituelle depuis le début de la chasse à l'homme organisée en leur honneur.

-Je pense qu'on devrait partir, ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir si nous partons maintenant, et…

-Non. coupe fermement Louve, toujours les yeux rivés sur la route.

-Louve, ce n'est pas un…

-Ron, j'ai dit non. Nous ne fuirons pas encore une fois. Cet endroit est parfait pour nous, et s'il le faut, j'irais moi-même voir le chef de ce coven. La discussion est close. »

Et les trois amis courbent l'échine sous la volonté de Louve, sachant que ce qu'elle fait est pour le mieux. Ils décident tout de même d'un commun accord de garder leurs baguettes à portée de main, décidés à vendre chèrement leurs peaux si le coven décidaient de les dénoncer au Ministère.

Dans la Volvo, l'ambiance silencieuse n'en est pas moins tendue, et tous se demandent ce que ces nouveaux arrivants savent et risquent de provoquer.

Edward gare sa voiture dans le garage, et ils montent tous à vitesse vampirique dans le salon où les attendent déjà Carlisle et sa femme Esmé. Dès leur arrivée, le chef de famille se relève, gardant sa main calée dans celle d'Esmé.

« -Que se passe-t-il, fils ? Tu avais l'air si troublé au téléphone. Demande-t-il.

-Nous avons un problème, je pense. Aujourd'hui sont arrivés quatre nouveaux élèves, au lycée. Ils semblaient déjà étranges, avec une sorte d'odeur dangereuse et en même temps peureuse autour d'eux, mais c'est devenu encore plus bizarre lorsque nous étions à la cantine.

-Bizarre ? Edward, que s'est-il passé ? demande Esmé, inquiète pour ses enfants.

-Je les ai entendu parler par télépathie, tous les quatre ensembles et en même temps, une vraie discussion. Et lorsque je me suis retourné pour les voir, ils m'ont regardé et je n'ai plus rien entendu, comme s'ils avaient fermé leurs esprits.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible, ni le lien télépathique à quatre personnes, ni la fermeture hermétique de l'esprit… répond l'adulte en se postant devant la grande baie vitrée.

-C'est pas tout, Ed' a dit que les deux filles ont pensé le mot « vampire » juste après nous avoir regardé, et qu'elle ont communiqué l'information aux deux autres avant de fermer leurs esprits. renchérit Emmett en tenant sa femme contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Carlisle ? Imagine que les Volturi apprennent cette histoire et qu'ils nous mettent à nouveau en danger. demande Rosalie.

-Je pense qu'il faut aller leur parler. Si ils vous ont reconnu au coup d'œil, c'est qu'ils connaissaient déjà notre existence, alors nous ne perdons rien. Tu n'as rien vu à propos de tout ça, Alice ?

-Hier, à la chasse, j'ai eu une vision, mais c'était tellement flou que je n'ai quasiment rien vu, mis à part quatre paires d'yeux effrayés, que j'ai reconnu comme étant ceux des nouveaux. Dit doucement Alice, serrée contre son meilleur ami blond.

-Carlisle, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller les voir ce soir, imagine qu'ils prennent peur et qu'ils partent. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas les laisser dans la nature s'ils savent ce que nous sommes. Répond ce dernier, toujours en bon stratège.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Jasper. Toi, moi, Edward et Emmett allons les trouver ce soir. »

OoO

Trois coups frappés à la porte font sursauter Hermione, déjà tendue, et elle se lève d'un bon, baguette dans la manche. Elle appelle Louve, Harry et Ron d'une voix tremblante, et ils la rejoignent tous dans le salon, la grande brune sortant à peine de la douche. Cette dernière prend la tête du petit groupe et va ouvrir la porte, prête à dégainer sa baguette au moment même où elle tournera la poignée.

Elle ouvre la porte à moitié, apercevant un homme d'une beauté irréelle suivi des trois vampires présent au lycée. Seuls.

Elle ouvre plus franchement la porte, et celui qui semble être le chef du coven demande à entrer silencieusement. D'un hochement de tête, la brune accepte et les trois autres guident les quatre vampires dans leur salon où ne trône que quatre fauteuils d'un velours rouge sombre, une table basse de bois brut, une bibliothèque à moitié remplie et une cheminée dégageant une agréable chaleur dans la pièce.

Les vampires s'asseyent, et une tension palpable s'installe dans la pièce où ne règnent que les crépitement du feu, les trois nouveaux attendant leur amie partie se changer pour parler.

Lorsque celle-ci descend, l'atmosphère de la pièce semble encore s'alourdir malgré le sourire aimable se peignant sur son beau visage.

Le genre de sourire qui n'atteint pas les yeux et ne présage rien de très bon...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut mes amours !

Tout de suite, le nouveau chapitre de la fanfic !

* * *

Louve avance dans la pièce, un sourire faussement aimable fixé sur le visage et une aura de danger planant autour d'elle, asphyxiant presque les quatre vampires présents.

Elle vient se placer sur l'appui de fenêtre où elle s'assied, observant ses invités de son seul œil visible, semblant les passer aux rayons X et leur donnant une intense sensation de malaise. Pendant cet examen, les vampires ont largement le temps de détailler les traits des leurs hôtes, différents mais qui semblent tous porter un immense poids sur leurs épaules, trop lourd et pourtant imposé. De part son don, Jasper arrive à sentir l'anxiété qui émane par vague du roux, l'attente calme de la fille aux cheveux indomptables, la méfiance du petit noiraud et la froide résignation de la dernière venue.

Celle-ci sourit plus franchement avant d'enfin rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« -Veuillez nous excuser pour l'ameublement spartiate du salon, mais nous venons d'emménager et n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous organiser parfaitement. dit-elle, surprenant les vampires par sa voix douce et ses tournures de phrase raffinées.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien, voyons. Excusez-nous plutôt de nous être invités chez vous sans même avoir le plaisir de vous connaître. répond gentiment Carlisle.

-Ce n'est rien, nous savons pourquoi vous êtes là, et connaissons déjà de vue Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Cela dit, je vais nous présenter. Je m'appelle Louve, et voici Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, monsieur Cullen.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlisle.

-Soit. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus nous trouver, j'avais moi-même en tête l'idée de venir vous voir.

-J'ai eu vent que vous connaissiez notre vraie nature, mesdemoiselles ? Devons-nous nous inquiéter ?

-Appelez-nous par nos prénoms, cela sera plus convivial ! Je dirais que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire si vous ne nous dénoncez pas au Ministère. Dans ce cas, nous ne vous importunerons pas dans vos… activités. répond la brune, toujours en souriant.

-Heu, je suis perdu, là. C'est quoi ce Ministère ? Pourquoi on devrait vous dénoncer, vous êtes des criminels ? demande Emmett, regardant sa famille toute aussi confuse que lui.

-Attendez, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Ministère ? Vous ne nous connaissez pas ? demande cette fois Hermione devant le mutisme surpris de son amie.

-Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi devrions-nous vous connaître ?

-Oh putain… lâche Ron, stupéfait.

-Ronald, langage ! s'énerve une nouvelle fois Hermione en se tournant complètement vers le roux, penaud.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'est la Ministère de la Magie ou de qui nous somme ? Vous ne participez pas à la chasse à l'homme ? demande doucement Louve, semblant ne pas y croire.

-Nous ne comprenons plus rien à ce que vous dîtes. Vous êtes sûrs d'aller bien ? » demande une nouvelle fois Carlisle, soucieux de voir cette jeune fille parler de magie et de chasse à l'homme.

Louve s'écarte du rebord de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, avant de commencer à rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, son sourire dévoilant des dents bien plus pointues que la moyenne et un éclat de folie pure dans son œil bleu. Son rire fou glace la peau déjà froide des quatre vampire, mais semble ne pas alerter plus que ça ses amis, qui semblent eux aussi ne pas revenir de cette conversation qui semble n'avoir aucun sens pour les hommes du clans Cullen.

Louve rit tellement que des larmes coulent de son œil, son grand sourire semblant encore s'élargir devant les regards ébahis des quatre vampires. Elle semble possédée, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais plus la ramener sur terre, et son odeur s'accentue encore, faisant ressentir une intense peur aux quatre prédateurs mortels présents dans le petit salon, désormais inquiétant.

Elle se reprend quelques minutes plus tard et explique la situation aux vampires, les flammes dansant dans l'âtre dessinant de gracieuses arabesques sur sa peau et faisant briller ses larmes de rire.

« -Excusez mon emportement, mais la situation était tellement ridicule ! Nous qui parlions comme si nous négocions l'armistice, alors que vous ne connaissez même pas l'existence de ce dont nous devons absolument nous cacher. Avouez que c'est extrêmement risible !

-De fait, mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer tout ça, parce que moi et mes fils, nous ne comprenons strictement rien.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Comprenez juste que nous ne serons un danger ni pour vous, ni pour personne. Nous ne gênerons pas vos chasses si vous ne nous menacez pas. Oh, et si vous pouviez faire en sorte que le lecteur d'esprit reste à distance de nos pensées, ce serait phénoménal. lance Harry en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Quoi ? Mais attendez, vous ne pouvez pas nous balancer tout un tas de nouvelles sans queues ni têtes sans nous donner plus d'explications ! C'est quoi ce Ministère ? Pourquoi vous avez parler de Magie, pourquoi une chasse à l'homme, comment vous savez ce qu'on est, comment vous savez qu'Eddy lit dans les esprits ? Je veux savoir tout ça moi ! » proteste Emmett sous le regard approbateur de sa famille.

Louve soupire, quelques larmes coulant encore sur sa joue pâle, et elle se tourne vers ses trois amis avisant Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre et Ron dont les bras entouraient sa meilleure amie. Sa seule amie.

Ils la regardent tous, et un œil moins avisé que celui des vampires aurait pu croire qu'ils s'en remettait à Louve, mais c'était bien le contraire.

A force de coups d'œils et d'expressions faciales discrètes, les trois jeunes adultes donnaient leur avis à la brune clairement indécise quant à l'idée de raconter leur histoire à des presque inconnus, vampires de surcroît.

Lesdits vampires attendaient avec impatience et une curiosité non feinte la réponse de celle qui leur semblait être la « chef » de cet étrange groupe d'amis.

L'échange semble durer des heures alors qu'il ne prend en réalité que quelques minutes, et lorsque Louve se tourne vers les créatures de nuit en soupirant, celles-ci savent déjà qu'elles ont gagné.

Quant à savoir ceux qu'ils devront remercier pour avoir convaincu la brune de tout leur révéler, ça, mystère…

« -Bien. Mes amis et moi-même avons convenu de vous donner les informations dont vous aurez besoin. Cependant, nous aimerions rencontrer le reste de votre famille avant de parler. »

Les vampires semblent surpris de cette étrange requête, mais ne laissent rien passer, pas même la frustration qui leur a étreint le ventre lorsque les mots « informations dont vous aurez besoin » ont été prononcés. Mais après tout, on ne peut avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière, comme on dit. Alors, ils se contenteront de ça.

Ils montent dans leurs voitures respectives et se dirigent avec impatience pour certains et inquiétude pour les autres vers la villa Cullen, là où ils rencontreront la famille au grand complet et auront enfin des explications décentes à certaines de leurs interrogations.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again !

Tout de suite, le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Le trajet est calme jusqu'à ce que les deux voitures arrivent à la villa Cullen, où les quatre jeunes adultes, sortant de leur véhicule, laissent échapper quelques soupirs stupéfaits face à la beauté brute du lieu devant lequel ils se trouvent.

Au milieu d'une sorte de clairière trône une immense maison entièrement faite de vitre, de bois et de murs peints en blanc.

Les propriétaires de la demeure sortent également de leur Volvo, et Carlisle ouvre la marche vers la porte d'entrée, invitant les quatre nouveaux à le suivre d'un sourire réellement aimable, presque tendre.

Les sorciers entrent, surpris de la clarté du lieu, et se font guider vers le salon où les attendent les trois membres restants de la famille.

Esmé se lève tout de suite pour venir se présenter aux nouveaux venus à grand renfort de sourires adorables et de souhaits de bienvenue.

Alice manifeste un enthousiasme débordant comme à son habitude tandis que Rosalie ne leur envoie qu'un léger signe de tête depuis les bras de son mari, plus inquiète qu'autre chose de voir des étrangers connaissant leur secret rentrer dans leur maison.

Les présentations terminées, tous s'asseyent sur le canapé immaculé des Cullen dans un silence gêné, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. C'est finalement Hermione qui prend courageusement la parole.

« -Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous rencontrer, et vous promettons que bien que nous connaissions votre secret, nous ne vous mettrons pas en danger.

-Comment pouvons-nous en être sûrs ? demande froidement Rosalie.

-Rose… soupire Edward.

-Non, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir s'assurer de notre bonne foi. Disons seulement que si nous vous dévoilions à qui que ce soit, nous nous mettrions également en grand danger. assure Hermione d'une voix calme et douce.

-Comment avez-vous su ? » demande Esmé.

Les quatre sorciers se regardent, se demandant qui osera parler le premier, ce qu'il faut révéler et ce qu'il vaudrait mieux passer sous silence.

« -Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il faut se lancer… Hermione connaît tout de votre espèce, bien que vous sembliez être bien différents des vampires que nous avons pu croiser par le passé, et j'ai été entraînée à reconnaître du premier coup d'œil n'importe quelle créature magique. commence Louve, sûre d'elle.

-Magique ? Que voulez-vous dire, et comment pouvez-vous connaître notre existence, les Volturi auraient du vous tuer depuis longtemps ! demande Rosalie.

-Voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir. La magie existe nous sommes nous-même des sorciers. Même si c'est difficile à croire, et pour répondre à une hypothétique demande de preuve, je vous dirais seulement que vous non plus vous n'êtes pas sensés exister, et que pourtant vous êtes là. répond Louve en avisant déjà les bouches ouvertes de certains vampires prêts à réfuter la moindre de leurs paroles encore insensées à leurs yeux.

-Les sorciers représentent un important pourcentage de la communauté internationale, et se distinguent des moldus c'est-à-dire les sans-pouvoirs magiques, et des êtres et créatures comme vous. Les sorciers sont dirigés par ce qu'on appelle le Ministère de la Magie qui les prend en charge et dissimule leur existence au monde, de même que pour les créatures comme les vampires, les loups-garous ou encore les centaures. précise posément Hermione.

-Le monde sorcier a été confronté à des conflits depuis des années, de plutôt grande envergure, et le Ministre de la Magie a pris des mesures radicales dès la fin de ces conflits. Les personnes rentrant dans les critères définis par le Ministère ont été pris en chasse, sans prendre en compte les circonstances atténuantes qui auraient pu leur empêcher d'être envoyés en prison. continue Harry.

-Nous faisons en quelque sorte partie de ces personnes, et avons du fuir pour ne pas recevoir cette peine uniquement justifiée par la peur qu'a le Ministre de voir de tels « conflits » se reproduire dans le futur. » termine Ron.

Un grand silence prend place dans la pièce. Les vampires tentent d'assimiler les informations floues que les quatre jeune viennent de leur divulguer, et ils questionnent discrètement Jasper du regard sur la sincérité des jeunes, même s'ils savent déjà que tout ce qui a été dit n'est que pure vérité.

Ils le sentent, les battements de leurs cœurs sont restés constants, ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde durant leur histoire tellement incroyable que jamais elle n'aurait pu être inventée, et surtout, il y avait un tel chagrin et une telle rancœur dans leurs paroles, des expressions sur leurs visages qui n'auraient pas du être présentes a un âge si peu avancé que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Si peu de réponses, des explications si vagues, et déjà des centaines de questions se forment dans les esprits des vampires, et la première question vient de Carlisle.

« -Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous pourchassés ?

-Disons juste que Louve a eu le malheur de naître dans la mauvaise famille… répond doucement Ron, en pressant doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur le dos de la main de son amie au visage à demi-caché.

-Aurons-nous des explications plus claires ? Car je vous avoue que nous sommes tous un peu perdus… demande Edward.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Mais après tout, vous êtes des créatures magiques, et il serait étrange de vous cacher votre monde plus longtemps. admet Hermione, pensive. Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Alice allait ouvrir la bouche, mais sa mère la coupe en proposant des boissons aux jeunes sorciers, toujours soucieuse du bien-être de ses invités et en parfaite hôtesse. Les jeunes sont surpris par l'hospitalité dont fait preuve cette vampire, mais ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre non plus. Cela fait des mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu de véritable chez-eux, arpentant l'Europe pendant des mois sans parvenir à disparaître des radars. Ils sont finalement venus s'enterrer dans une petite bourgade américaine quasiment inconnue, persuadés qu'ils auraient enfin la paix, mais il semblerait que même ici, tout concoure à les mêler à la magie.

Esmé revient une petite minute plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel les sorciers, surpris, trouvent deux tasses de thé, une tasse de café et une de chocolat chaud, accompagnées de biscuits et de cookies au chocolat. Ils remercient chaudement la maîtresse de maison avant de se réchauffer les mains sur leurs petites tasses blanches. Les vampires les laissent savourer leurs boissons, mais les sorciers savent que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient bombardés de questions.

On peut d'ailleurs voir des petits tics nerveux dus à l'impatience apparaître sur Emmett, et les sorciers sourient, amusés par les sautillements d'un vampire aussi impressionnant qu'Emmett. Hermione pose sa tasse de thé et se tourne vers Carlisle en souriant, une étincelle d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« -Carlisle, je sais que c'est sûrement beaucoup vous demander, mais est-ce que, par après, vous me laisseriez vous poser quelques petites questions sur votre mode de vie ? Voyez-vous, j'essaye d'écrire un bestiaire regroupant toutes les créatures magiques de ce monde, et je n'avais jamais rencontrer un clan de vampires comme le vôtre. Vous ressemblez plus à une famille, et j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez, par exemple, comment vous faîtes pour tenir dans une pièce avec nous sans tenter de nous mordre. Cela dit, ça peut attendre… demande très vite Hermione, reprenant son débit de parole habituel et surprenant les vampires.

-Il n'y a aucun problème avec ça, au contraire ! Je serais ravi de vous aider, et de vous en apprendre plus sur nous. »

Hermione sourit, et sa sincérité semble regonfler les cœurs morts et immobiles des prédateurs les plus dangereux de cette planète.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes p'tits loups !

Tout de suite, le, heu… chapitrou ?

* * *

« -Je pense qu'il serait plus rapide de commencer à répondre à vos questions, non ? Comme vous connaissez déjà la plupart des faits nous concernant… suggère Carlisle.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas, Hermione peut vraiment se montrer passionnée quand un sujet l'intéresse… ricane Louve. Ça pourrait prendre des heures.

-D'accord, alors. rit Carlisle en voyant le regard outré que jette la petite brune à son amie. Je pense que je vais laisser mes enfants commencer, mais je vous en prie, un seul à la f…

-Vous êtes des sorciers, vous volez sur des balais ?

-Vous pouvez voir l'avenir ?

-Est-ce que tout les trucs comme les dragons et les fées existent ?

-Vous êtes vraiment partout dans la société ? Je veux dire, je pourrais vraiment croiser un sorcier dans la rue ?

-Vous avez des baguettes magiques ?

-Wow, heu… Je pense que nous allons répondre à ces questions là, et puis on ira dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre d'accord ? rit Hermione.

-Alors, oui on vole sur des balais, il y a même un sport avec ça. Certains sorciers peuvent voir l'avenir, mais c'est très rare, les dragons, les fées et les sirènes existent réellement, oui tu pourrais nous croiser dans la rue, et la dernière j'ai oublié… récite Ron en riant.

-Des baguettes magiques, je crois… Eh bien oui, nous avons de baguettes. » Dit simplement Harry en sortant la sienne d'une de ses poches, tout comme Ron. Hermione la sort de son sac en perle et Louve de sa manche.

Les vampires admire les fins bouts de bois ouvragés, et Emmett lève des yeux plein d'espoir vers Hermione. Celle-ci rit en comprenant le message, et elle chuchote un sortilège, faisant apparaître une nuée de petits oiseaux dorés dans la pièce sous les yeux émerveillés des vampires, le regard amusé de Harry et craintif de Ron, qui n'a pas oublié comment ces mêmes oiseaux l'ont attaqué.

« -C'est un sortilège assez basique et inoffensif, mais il y en a qui sont beaucoup plus dangereux. Explique Hermione en faisant les gros yeux à Ron lorsqu'il a tiqué sous les mot « inoffensif ». Il y a différent types de sorts, certains sont pour les arts ménagers, d'autres défensifs, offensifs, certains permettent de se métamorphoser, de disparaître ou au contraire de révéler des choses qui nous sont cachées. La plupart du temps, on utilise nos baguettes, mais certains sorciers assez puissants peuvent réaliser de la magie sans baguette, mais c'est rare et douloureux.

-Excusez-moi d'avance pour cette question, mais quels étaient ces fameux conflits dont vous nous avez parler ? » demande Carlisle, curieux.

Les sourires des sorciers se fanent, leurs yeux se voilent et Jasper commence à suffoquer sous la pression des émotions de la pièce. Harry s'en rend compte, et demande aux sorciers de placer leur bouclier d'occlumencie, libérant Jasper et déroutant Alice et Edward. Ils se promettent de demander comment ils faisaient ça, mais avant, ils leur laissent le temps de répondre à la question de leur père, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait autant affecter ces jeunes adultes.

Malheureusement, plus aucun ne parlait. Harry qui n'était déjà pas bavard s'enfonce encore plus dans le mutisme, Ron ferme les yeux, appaisé par Hermione qui lui caresse le dos, elle même muette. Louve se lève et va se poster devant la fenêtre, frottant machinalement son bras gauche, car elle sait que ça va être à elle de raconter leur histoire, et qu'elle ne veut pas voir les visages ravagés de ses amis, sa seule véritable famille.

« -Si vous ne voulez…

-Non. Vous avez le droit de savoir, vous faites partie de ce monde aussi.

-Bien, dans ce cas…

-Les conflit dont nous vous avons parlé, c'était en fait une guerre, dans laquelle nous avons été embarqués, de même que nos parents à notre âge. Il existait un homme, en Angleterre, qui s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Il était un sorcier puissant mais surtout très ambitieux, tourné vers la magie noire, et rongé par une sorte de complexe d'infériorité. Il s'est autoproclamé Lord Voldemort, et a commencé son règne de terreur en massacrant des centaines de personnes avec l'aide de ses partisans, volontaires ou non, qui se sont donnés le nom de Mangemorts. Voldemort voulait devenir le mage noir le plus puissant que le monde aie jamais connu, et c'est ce qui a bien failli arriver. Une nuit, il a tenté de tuer une petite famille qui participait à l'Ordre du Phénix, un sorte de groupe de résistants. Il a assassiné le père et la mère à l'aide d'un sortilège de mort instantanée, mais il n'a pas pu tuer le bébé, il a disparu. Tout le monde l'a cru mort, mais il est réapparu une dizaine d'années plus tard sous forme de spectre désincarné pour s'attaquer à l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer et qui avait provoqué sa perte. Devenant plus fort d'année en année, et rameutant ses Mangemorts, il a provoqué la Grande Bataille il y a de cela quelques mois, provoquant la mort et la destruction avant d'être anéanti par le même enfant qui lui avait jadis résisté. »

Un court silence s'abat sur le grand salon immaculé, et Louve se tourne pour voir les réactions de ses amis. Sans surprise, elle remarque leurs visages décomposés, leurs yeux vides et absents, et leurs cœurs brisés, comme à chaque fois que l'un d'eux repense à la guerre. Mais ce qui choque la jeune femme, c'est l'expression que les vampires arborent. Il sont soucieux, couvent le petit groupe du regard, et ont l'air abattus par leur malheur. Carlisle reprend la parole, désireux de savoir plus et de plus vite écarter le sujet qui, les Cullen le voyaient bien, affectaient énormément les quatre sorciers.

« -Excusez-moi, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Comment un enfant a-t-il pu faire disparaître un mage noir très puissant ?

-Lorsque Voldemort est entré dans la chambre du bébé, la mère s'est interposée entre sa baguette et l'enfant. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son fils bien qu'elle aurait pu survivre, et c'est ce geste d'amour pur qui a sauvé le bébé. Lorsque Voldemort a lancé pour la troisième fois son sort de mort, il a ricoché, repoussé par la protection invisible que possédait désormais l'enfant grâce à sa mère. Le sort n'a laissé qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bébé, et ce dernier reste encore aujourd'hui le seul et unique a avoir survécu au sortilège de mort, l'Avada Kedavra. répond Louve en regardant Harry pour voir sa réaction, un simple pauvre sourire dans sa direction.

-Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre. Des amis, de la famille,… Nous avons gagné à un prix terrible, le sacrifice d'une âme pure qui a du se déchirer en deux pour tuer un être abject.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas une autre chose, pourquoi êtes-vous pourchassés si vous avez mis fin au règne d'un mage noir ?

-Vous devez savoir que les Mangemorts, afin de pouvoir être contrôlés, se voyaient apposés un tatouage, une empreinte magique appelée la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle permettait à Voldemort d'appeler ses sbires quand il le souhaitais. Il pouvait également les torturer grâce à celle-ci. Elle était apposée sur l'avant-bras gauche des choisis. C'est sur base de ce critère que les Ministère a établit une liste de gens a mettre à Azkaban, la prison sorcière, ou bien a exécuter s'ils n'émettent aucun regret quant à leurs actions passées. Ils ont simplement oublié quelques petits détails. Le premier est que certains Mangemorts ont été sous sortilège d'Imperium, il n'avait donc pas leur liberté et devait obéir à tout les ordres. D'autre part, ce n'est pas en enfermant ou en tuant des gens qu'ils empêcherons un nouveau mage noir de ressurgir, il ira seulement chercher ses partisans ailleurs. Et enfin, certains des Mangemorts étaient des espions travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phénix, comme notre ancien professeur de potions qui a été arrêté et exécuté il y a un mois. Comme moi. »

Les vampires, révoltés et choqués par ces révélations ne parlent plus. Il ne font qu'observer ces courageux jeunes gens, surpris par les horreurs qu'ils ont subies. Et quelque chose leur dit qu non seulement ils ne leur ont pas tout raconté, mais qu'en plus c'est loin d'être fini.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey !

Le chapitre, c'est pour maintenant !

Le ciel encore sombre s'éclaircit lentement sous les premiers rayons du soleil, heureusement caché derrière les éternels nuages et la brume constante que Forks avait la bonne idée d'offrir à la famille de vampires qui avait décidé d'y emménager.

Dans la villa Cullen, le temps semblait pourtant assombrit malgré la journée parfaitement adaptée à leur condition qui semblait s'annoncer.

Après le départ des sorciers, personne n'a parlé pendant longtemps, chacun assimilant les horreurs qui leur avaient été contées, mais aucun ne les comprenant vraiment. Même en précisant leurs aventure, les sorciers étaient restés très vagues sur cette guerre, et bien qu'ils aient compris que l'enfant dont Louve parlait était Harry, ils ne saisissaient toujours pas comment de si jeunes personnes pouvaient être amenés au cœur d'une guerre.

Mais le matin pointe le bout de son nez, et les vampires, toujours dans le salon, tiennent désormais une conversation animée.

« -Rosalie, comment peux-tu encore penser ça après les avoir entendu ? Il est évident qu'ils disaient la vérité !

-Cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils pourraient nous causer des problèmes, Edward ! Imagine qu'ils préviennent quelqu'un de notre existence, et…

-Ils ne le feront pas. réplique calmement Jasper.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? On ne les connaît pas !

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont dit ? Cela sera aussi mauvais pour nous que pour eux s'ils préviennent qui que ce soit. Imagine qu'ils révèlent ça à un humain ici, l'information se répandra comme une traînée de poudre à cause de notre étrangeté, et des sorciers risquent de l'entendre aussi. Suspicieux, ils remonteront la piste et les trouveront, et ils seront arrêtés ou pire, exécutés. Cela ne les avance à rien, et tu le sais. explique calmement Jasper en calmant les émotions de la salle, animée par la colère de sa sœur.

-Et imagine qu'ils amènent des sorciers jusqu'ici, ou que les Volturi apprennent ça et décident de venir ici, à Forks ?

-Rose, ça n'arrivera pas, je t'assure. Mon cœur, est-ce que tu n'as pas la moindre petite envie d'en apprendre plus sur eux, de les aider ? demande Emmett en resserrant plus ses bras autour de son âme-sœur.

-Je pense qu'on devrait les surveiller de près, les aider, les protéger, faire en sorte que rien de mauvais ne puisse les atteindre encore. Je veux dire, vous les avez bien regardé ? Harry qui n'a plus de famille et qui a été forcé de tuer, Ron et Hermione qui semblent être joyeux mais dont le regard se brise si vite, et Louve qui semble avoir été enrôlée de force chez les Mangemorts. Nous ne les connaissons pas, certes, mais je pense qu'on devrait les protéger comme nous nous protégeons nous, comme nous protégeons Bella. suggère Esmé avec véhémence, ne surprenant pas le moins du monde sa famille, habituée à sa bonté, sa générosité et sa capacité à aimer inconditionnellement.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Je les aime bien, moi, ces petits là ! lance Emmett, toujours joyeux.

-J'ai hâte de passer du temps avec eux, je suis sûre qu'Hermione, Louve et moi allons devenir amies ! trépigne Alice, impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur elles, et peut-être aussi sur la mode sorcière, et sur les sorts, et les balais, et tant d'autres choses passionnantes !

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à accepter… Mais je ne serai certainement pas amie avec eux, je m'assurerai juste que tout va bien pour eux.

-Heureux de voir que tout va pour le mieux et que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde finalement. sourit Carlisle. Je pense que nous devrions nous arranger pour qu'ils soient toujours à proximité de l'un de nous. Quand je dis proximité, je veux dire assez proche pour que nous entendions toujours si ils ont des problèmes, pas besoin de les coller, alors un peu de discrétion. Précise-t-il rapidement e voyant le regard brillant d'Alice qui semblait apparemment prête à emmener les quatre sorciers partout avec elle.

-Ça sera relativement facile quand on sera en cours, et je pense qu'après, on pourrait leur demander de venir à la maison. Ils pourraient nous parler de leur monde, on leur présenterait Bella, ils pourraient te poser des questions pour leur bestiaire,… propose Edward.

-Ça me convient parfaitement, fils ! »

OoO

Les Cullen étaient autour de leur voiture comme chaque début de matinée, adossés contre le mur ou bien la Volvo, mais cette matinée-ci était bien bien différente.

Aux yeux de tout le monde, rien ne changeait, mais avec des sens vampiriques, la masse estudiantine aurait remarqué qu'ils guettaient l'entrée du parking, voyant au loin arriver une petite tête brune qui manque de trébucher trois fois sur le trajet.

Avec un sourire, elle dit bonjour aux Cullen avant de se caler dans les bras d'Edward, souriante.

« -Tu n'es pas venu me chercher ce matin, il y a eu un problème ?

-Non, amour, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons simplement eu une conversation plus longue que ce que je ne pensais, et tu devais déjà être partie de chez toi lorsque nous l'avons finie. »

Soudain, les murmures excités des étudiants se font plus prononcés, et les cinq vampires lèvent la tête, voyant arriver une Jeep grise, et ils se regardent avec une même pensée. C'est parti.

Les quatre sorciers descendent du 4x4, et fendent la foule vers l'entrée. Les vampires observent avec curiosité les étudiants s'écarter devant eux, comme s'ils avaient peur de les croiser, ou qu'ils n'osaient simplement pas. Ils remarquent alors un détail, le visage à demi-caché de Louve, encore.

« -Je ne sais pas Jasper… Peut-être que c'est juste un choix parce qu'elle aime ça ?

-Quoi ? demande Bella à sa moitié, perdue.

-Oh, Jasper se demandait pourquoi la nouvelle a toujours une partie de son visage caché, c'est tout.

-Pff, elle fait sûrement ça pour se rendre intéressante… » persifle la brune, jalouse de l'attention que semble porter la famille Cullen aux nouveaux depuis hier midi.

Edward le regarde, surpris, mais Rosalie et Jasper ne font qu'hausser les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alice soupire doucement et qu'Emmett s'en moque royalement, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux parfaite de sa femme sculpturale.

Ils se séparent lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous plus ou moins déterminés à respecter le plan, à les protéger.

Sauf qu'on va dire que pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Durant l'un des intercours, les quatre étudiants viennent se poster, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, devant les cinq vampires dans un des couloirs vides .

« -Ok, c'est quoi ce plan ? Vous avez décidé de plus nous lâcher ?

-On est désolé… On veut seulement vous aider, vous protéger ! Ce que vous nous avez dit hier, c'était pas un truc sur lequel tu peux passer l'éponge, si des gens vous veulent du mal, ils devront d'abord se frotter à nous. assène Emmett en se redressant de toute sa taille, les bras croisés hauts sur son torse.

-C'est vraiment très gentil, et ça nous touche, mais vous ne pourriez rien faire. Nous les sorciers avons appris comment nous défendre contre les vampires, et nous pouvons vous détruire d'un seul sort. Vous vous feriez tuer en quelques secondes, alors que nous avons des années d'entraînement avec nous, et nous sommes habitués aux attaques surprises. explique Hermione en souriant doucement.

-Bien, j'imagine que nous ne vous convaincrons pas là-dessus. soupire Edward. Est-ce que vous acceptez tout de même de venir à la maison ce soir ? Nous avons encore beaucoup de questions, et nous savons que vous devez poser les vôtres pour le bestiaire »

Les quatre sorciers se regardent sous les yeux plein d'espoir des vampires, et finissent par accepter en soupirant, amusés par leurs réactions enfantines.

Ils n'en reviennent pas que ces personnes, représentées comme des monstres sanguinaires et cruels, montrent autant d'hospitalité, de compassion et de tendresse envers eux alors qu'ils ne les connaissent même pas.

Ils sont en réalité bien plus humains que beaucoup de sorciers qu'ils ont côtoyés.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey !

C'est encore moi, pour le tout nouveau chapitre ^^

PS : Merci à Flo pour ses reviews trop cool ^^. Et merci à Sahomi pour sa ponctualité à toute épreuve XD. Pleins de bisous !

* * *

Les sorciers repus remercient Esmé pour le délicieux repas qu'elle vient de leur offrir. Il leur rappelait un peu ceux de madame Weasley, en fait, tout dans Esmé leur rappelait l'étonnante matriarche Weasley, bien qu'elle soit moins bruyante et expansive.

« -Laissez-nous vous aider, Esmé. propose Harry toujours aussi poli.

-Non, mon chéri, c'est très gentil. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'aime vous faire à manger à vous quatre et Bella !

-Très bien, dans ce cas… Bella se lève et part rejoindre son amoureux dans le canapé immaculé.

-Laissez-moi quand même débarrasser, c'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire, Esmé… » insiste le petit brun.

Les quatre amis nettoient la table en plaisantant à propos de tout et de rien, laissant Esmé les regarder faire, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Ils avaient presque l'impression d'être dans une famille à faire leurs corvées comme des gens normaux, et c'était bon.

Lorsque le ménage est fini, tout le clan Cullen, Bella et les sorciers s'asseyent dans les confortables fauteuils et canapés dispersés dans la pièce, prêts à poser et répondre à toutes les questions qui pourraient leur traverser l'esprit. Les premier à ouvrir la danse est bien évidemment Emmett Cullen, toujours aussi excités par l'arrivée d'un groupe de sorciers dans leur vie.

« -Les gars, vous aviez dit que vous aviez un sport sur des balais volants, vous pourriez nous expliquer ? On pourrait voler nous aussi ? sautille-t-il presque sous le regard amusé de Rosalie.

-Je pense que ça devrait être possible, même si ça risque d'être plutôt drôle à voir dans ton cas ! rit Ron face à l'image d'un géant comme Emmett sur un si petit balai.

-Ce sport s'appelle le Quidditch, et c'est relativement compliqué à expliquer comme ça… Il y a deux équipes de sept joueurs sur des balais volants, et quatre balles. Le gardien doit empêcher le souafle de rentrer dans l'un des trois buts, les poursuiveurs doivent marquer des points avec le souafle, les batteurs doivent frapper les cognards soit pour éviter à leurs équipiers de se faire avoir, soit pour l'envoyer sur un adversaire. L'attrapeur doit attraper le Vif d'or, et lorsque c'est fait, le match est terminé. » explique patiemment Harry.

Grâce à leur cerveau vampirique, les Cullen ont vite compris la plupart des règles du jeu, contrairement à Bella qui renonce en expliquant que de toutes façons elle n'est pas très douée en sport.

À coté d'elle, Edward scrute les pensées de sa famille en souriant lorsqu'il passe à Jasper. Cela lui fait du bien de rester dans une pièce avec autant d'émotions positives, et il est à deux doigts d'afficher un sourire béat. Entendant les pensées de sa famille, il demande aux sorciers de leur faire une petite démonstration de vol.

Harry, Ron et Louve se regardent, une étincelle d'excitation brillant dans leurs yeux alors qu'Hermione rit doucement.

« -Vous n'auriez pas du leur demander, ils n'attendent que ça depuis que nous avons emménager ici ! Ils auraient de toute façons pu le faire pendant les vacances, elles ne sont que dans une semaine, mais ils me bassinent avec ça tout le temps depuis une semaine.

-Si ça dérange, il n'y…

-Non ! Non c'est parfait. » crient les trois sorciers, trop heureux de pouvoir voler à nouveau.

Les grands sourires des deux garçons et la lumière dans l'œil de Louve suffisent à faire rire les vampires et à leur donner à eux aussi une expression euphorique.

Tout le monde sort, plus ou moins couverts, et Hermione se tourne vers ses amis, l'air sévère.

« -Bon, je sais que vous n'attendez que ça depuis presque une semaine, mais ne volez pas trop haut ni trop loin, des gens pourraient vous voir, et je ne veux pas avoir à modifier les souvenirs de que que ce soit aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur. dit-elle avant d'amener les balais de ses amis jusqu'à la villa.

-Elle peut faire ça ? Je veux dire, modifier les souvenirs ? demande Jasper en se penchant vers Louve.

-C'est un sort que nous avons inventé elle et moi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Normalement, il n'y a que le sort d'Oubliette, mais il est dangereux et on ne fait qu'effacer la mémoire. Alors, nous en avons inventé un, mais il ne fonctionne que sur les souvenirs récents.

-Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ? demande Rosalie.

-Une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie en Angleterre, mais on vous en parlera plus tard en détails. »

Les vampires acquiescent, ne cessant de se poser plus et plus de questions à propos de ce monde inconnu et fascinant. Ils ouvrent d'ailleurs grand la bouche lorsque trois balais arrivent du ciel, comme par mag… ah ouais c'est vrai, c'est de la magie.

Sans laisser le temps au clan de se poser plus de questions, Harry, Ron et Louve enfourchent leurs balais respectifs, plus que prêts à décoller.

« -Bien, vous le savez, c'est une démonstration pour les Cullen et Bella, alors on évite tout ce qui entraîne brûlures, blessures, chutes ou mort, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, maman ! Rit Ron avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard de sa bien-aimée.

-C'est si dangereux que ça ? demande Esmé, inquiète pour ceux qu'elle considère comme ses plus jeunes poussins.

-Ça peut le devenir, surtout au Quidditch, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Esmé, ils savent exactement ce qu'ils font, ils ont l'habitude. »

Ce sont sur ces mots que les trois sorciers décollent à vitesse inhumaine vers les cieux, laissant échapper aux vampires des exclamations excitées, admiratives ou encore surprise, alors que Bella souffle dédaigneusement à cause de sa jalousie, et qu'Hermione lève les yeux au ciel devant ces trois frimeurs.

En effet, c'est une course improvisée par Louve qui prend place dans le ciel froid de printemps, avec la jeune fille en tête, suivie de près par les deux lions bien décidés à la dépasser.

Les loopings, vrilles et feintes se suivent, et c'est essoufflés, les joues rouges et le regard brillant que les trois amis redescendent sur la terre ferme en riant encore de la feinte ratée de Ron.

Esmé les pressent tous de rentrer et file à vitesse vampirique préparer des chocolats chauds pour les cinq humains frigorifiés et heureux, du moins pour quatre d'entre eux.

Bella refuse toujours d'admettre que ces nouveaux sont des sorciers malgré la preuve irréfutable qu'ils lui ont apporté en volant, n'ayant toujours pas avalé l'admiration que son Edward semble porter aux quatre sorciers.

C'est devant son chocolat qu'Hermione décide de sortir son bestiaire, un énorme livre recouvert d'un beau cuir marron, et sur lequel le titre était écrit en magnifiques lettres dorées.

Elle lève la tête avec un adorable sourire vers Carlisle, et celui-ci rit devant l'espoir que semble porter la jeune femme.

« -Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous à l'avance ! rigole Ron avec Harry avant de se faire fusiller du regard par la brune, devant les vampires amusés qui semblent revoir cette scène pour la centième fois.

-Oh, je suis toujours ravi de renseigner quelqu'un sur notre mode de vie, ça 'a jamais été un problème. déclare Carlisle sous les regards amusés de sa famille qui ne peuvent que témoigner en faveur de cette affirmation.

-Bien, alors, comment se fait-il que vos yeux soient topazes au lieu d'être rouges ? C'est la première fois que nous voyons ça. demande de suite Hermione, attirant cette fois l'attention de Louve qui s'était à peu près isolée devant la fenêtre.

-Parce qu'ils se nourrissent de sang animal, tient ! soupire Bella, exaspérée.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que…

-Je vous en prie, Carlisle, ce n'est pas grave. On ne peut pas être appréciés par tout le monde… lâche sournoisement Hermione en pinçant les lèvres dans la direction de la brune. Revenons plutôt à votre alimentation, vous arrivez à ne boire que du sang animal ? »

La soirée avance lentement, chacun posant des questions aux autres et répondant aux interrogations du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La moindre chose pour les uns semblait capitale pour les autres, et bientôt, les Cullen et les sorciers finissent par se lier les uns aux autres. Hermione trouve en Carlisle un professeur exceptionnel, en Edward un ami et en Alice une sœur. Harry se fait couvrir d'amour par Esmé et Carlisle, expérimentant ce à quoi devrait ressembler un véritable foyer avec de vrais parents et des frères et sœurs. Ron subit les plaisanteries d'Emmett avec plaisir et observe les remontrances qui lui adressent Rosalie en voyant enfin à quoi Hermione et lui ressemblent, et Louve observe ce petit monde d'un œil bienveillant aux côtés de Jasper, appréciant son calme et son silence réconfortant et lui savourant son climat émotionnel plus que calme en ce moment.

Et au dessus de tout ce bonheur, au-delà de cette joyeuse effervescence veille la Lune, son regard les berçant d'un œil bienveillant.

* * *

 **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !**

La fin des vacances annonçant ce qu'elle doit annoncer, je vais devoir reprendre un rythme scolaire, donc la parution des chapitres ne sera certainement plus journalière, mais plutôt hebdomadaire.

Donc :

-Un chapitre tout les dimanches sauf exceptions.

-Possibilité de chapitre en semaine, mais ce serait étonnant.

Voilà, pleins de bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Yop ti yop !

C'est encore et toujours moi, pour le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

« -Je vous assure, Esmé, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ne vous donnez pas ce mal ! tente désespérément Hermione pour la centième fois.

-Mais ça ne nous dérange absolument pas, au contraire ! Je refuse de vous voir vivre dans une maison aussi vide et impersonnelle plus longtemps. De plus, cela me ferait mal au cœur que vous refusiez, j'aime tellement décorer de nouvelles demeures, surtout pour des gens que j'aime. » lance sournoisement Esmé avec un sourire tendre pour la jeune fille.

Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra rien lui refuser avec ce double argument sentimental, et puis les quatre sorciers ont tous bien trop polis pour refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout venant de sa famille, qui les a en quelques sortes adoptés.

Cela ne faisait en effet qu'une semaine qu'ils avaient rencontré les Cullen, mais déjà ils semblaient inséparables. Au lycée, ils ne se quittent presque pas, et passent toujours la fin des cours chez les uns ou les autres, accompagnés parfois de Bella, qui supporte de moins en moins l'attention constante que portent les vampires aux jeunes sorciers.

C'était aujourd'hui même le début des vacances de printemps, et les quatre amis se sont dispersés à travers la ville pour accomplir diverses tâches incontournables, et Hermione était retournée chez les Cullen pour finir son chapitre sur les vampires végétariens. C'est à ce moment là qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie sont arrivées tout sourire, lui proposant de totalement redécorer leur maison.

Hermione en est presque tombée par terre, mais elle a vite commencé à refuser, abasourdie par la générosité sans limites dont semblaient disposer les vampires.

« -Ça ne sert à rien d'encore refuser, Hermione, j'ai vu que tu accepterais ! lance Alice en riant.

-Très bien, dans ce cas. accepte Hermione en soupirant, amusée par la ressemblance entre Alice et Luna Lovegood.

-Super, vous n'aurez qu'à loger ici en attendant que nous ayons tout terminé. annonce Rosalie, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Loger ici ? Mais ça ne risque pas de prendre si longtemps, si ? s'inquiète Hermione.

-Normalement non, mais on veut tout faire parfaitement, vous le méritez tellement.

-Je suis d'accord avec Esmé, en plus ce sera cool que vous dormiez ici, non ? Ouais, ce sera super !

-Qu'est-ce qui sera super ? demande Harry en entrant avec Louve et Ron.

-On va totalement redécorer votre maison, et vous dormirez ici en attendant ! Non non, pas de protestations, j'ai vu que ça se passera comme ça, et Hermione a fini par accepter.

-Elle m'ont pris par les sentiments, je suis désolée… Est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller chercher nos affaires ? Des vêtements, tout ça…

-Non, et ça c'est la mieux ! Vous pourrez vous servir dans nos vêtements, et après on ira faire du shopping pour renflouer un peu votre garde-robe, parce que mon Dieu, vous n'avez quasiment rien !

-Alice, comment tu sais que nous n'avons pas grand-chose dans nos armoires ? demande sournoisement Louve.

-Oh, heu, j'ai été voir chez vous ? réponds Alice sous les gros yeux de sa mère, et elle aurait rougit si elle avait pu.

-Bon, très bien pour la maison et le shopping, mais à une condition. On achète ce qui nous plaît vraiment, ce qui veut dire, pas d'inutiles robes de soirées, de talons vertigineux au prix exorbitant ou de mini-jupe, d'accord ? »

Alice et Rosalie font la moue, mais finissent par accepter ce compromis équitable. Après avoir saluer Esmé qui va prendre ses repères dans la maison des sorciers, Alice et Rosalie tirent les quatre amis à l'étage, et Alice offre aux filles de dormir dans sa chambre, qu'elle squattera évidemment avec Rosalie, et les garçons iront dormir dans la chambre de Jasper. Comme il est seul, ça sera plus simple que de déloger un couple.

Les deux vampires poussent alors Harry et Ron hors de la pièce et se tournent vers les sorcières qui déglutissent, sachant déjà à quoi elles doivent s'attendre. Un relooking complet pendant probablement des heures.

OoO

Les éclats de rire qui retentissent dans la pièce finissent par alerter Harry, Ron, Edward, Emmett et Jasper, et ils pénètrent dans la chambre pour voir des tas de vêtements éparpillés sur le lit, une Hermione se tenant au bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire, les deux vampires qui se tenant les côtes bien qu'elles ne puissent pas avoir mal, et Louve, habillée d'une grosse robe lolita vieux rose et grise, deux nœuds de la même couleur dans les cheveux et des bottes à talons brunes couvertes de lacets.

« -Alice, est-ce que tu peux me dire premièrement pourquoi tu as ça dans ton armoire, et deuxièmement pourquoi tu m'as affublée de cette horreur ! s'égosille Louve, pourtant un peu amusée.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Louve, c'est moi qui l'ai proposée. Je l'ai retrouvée dans un des sacs de protection, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être drôle. rit Rosalie de son son de clochettes.

-Wow, Louve, tu es… heu… balbutie Ron.

-Ronald Weasley, dit un mot, un seul, et je te le ferai payer, c'est clair ? menace Louve avant d'échanger par magie ses vêtements actuels pour un jeans, des bottines et un pull crème.

-En fait, j' allais dire que tu étais très mignonne, ça te donnait un air de poupée. C'est juste que c'était, comment dire, surprenant ? »

Louve hausse un sourcil avant de regarder Ron d'un œil mauvais et de chuchoter un sort. Le pauvre a à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passe qui se retrouve à son tour habillé avec la robe, les nœuds et les bottes sous les rires redoublés des filles et les ricanements des garçons.

« -Louve ! Enlève-moi ça, c'est horrible !

-Comment ça, tu ne te trouves pas mignon ? C'est vrai que les nœuds jurent un peu avec tes cheveux, mais je trouve que le corset ne te va pas si mal… lance sournoisement Louve en haussant les sourcils d'un air appréciateur, manquant de tuer Hermione de rire.

-Tu es vraiment une sale… Serpentarde !

-Mais je le prend comme un compliment, chéri. plaisante-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Dites, on vous entend souvent dire ce mot, mais c'est quoi une Serpentarde ?

-Oh mince, on vous l'a jamais dit ? Comme vous le savez, nous allons à l'école Poudlard, et celle-ci se divise en quatre maisons dans lesquelles les élèves sont répartis selon leur caractère. Il y a les Griffondors en rouge et or pour les élèves courageux et téméraires. Il y a Serdaigle en bleu et bronze accueille les élèves intelligents et cultivés. Est constitué d'élèves travailleurs et sensibles. Et enfin, il y a Serpentard en vert et argent pour les élèves rusés et ambitieux.

-Ron, Hermione et moi sommes à Griffondor, et Louve est à Serpentard. Il y a normalement des tentions entre ces deux maisons là, mais elle s'en est toujours moquée. Elle a décidé qu'elle voulait être amie avec nous, alors elle est outre les menaces des autres membres de sa maison.

-On voit où ça nous a menés, hein… Moi avec la marque des Ténèbres et vous obligés de fuir à cause de moi…

-Hey, c'est pas à cause de toi qu'on fuit. On y était pas obligés, comme tu n'étais pas obligée de nous suivre dans notre septième année. On a fait un choix, parce qu'on abandonne pas les amis. » répond fermement Harry.

Louve lève les yeux au ciel en souriant face à tant de mièvreries, mais elle sert quand même ses amis dans ses bras, rendant au passage ses vêtements à Ron, sous les yeux attendris et protecteurs des vampires.

Soudain, plusieurs _cracs_ sonores bien caractéristiques retentissent dans le jardin, et les sorciers sortent leurs baguettes devant les yeux surpris des vampires.

« -Le Ministère. Bien, nous allons descendre, des sorts risquent de pleuvoir de partout. Évitez les tous quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'en prendront à vous aussi quand ils verront que vous êtes des vampires. claque sèchement Louve, sûre d'elle.

-Ils viennent de dire qu'ils vous veulent vivants. informe Edward.

-Ils ont peur de vous ? demande Jasper, incrédule. Comment peuvent-ils avoir peur de vous ?

-Ils font bien d'avoir peur de nous, cela veut dire qu'ils ont encore un soupçon de bon sens… » sourit cruellement Louve, surprenant les vampires.

Dehors, les Aurors du Ministère tremblent à l'idée de revoir les quatre sorciers les plus puissants de leur génération, dont Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et celle que le peu de survivants qu'elle a laissé derrière elle surnomme « la Mort ».


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey hey !

La fiction est de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ! Ouais, je sais, je sors… T_T

* * *

« -Partez, et vous ne serez pas blessés ! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, mais je le ferai si vous m'y obligez. lance Louve d'un ton assuré en remontant tout ses cheveux en un chignon serré, calme comme si elle commandait dans un restaurant.

-Vous ne nous faites pas peur. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, et vous êtes en minorité numérique. répond bravement l'un des Aurors, bien que sa voix tremble rien qu'à voir le visage entier de la grande brune.

-Seriez-vous fou ou juste inconscient ? À moins que vous ne soyez un menteur, ce qui serait plus probable vu l'odeur de terreur pure qui émane de vous… sourit malicieusement Louve, derrière laquelle ses trois amis se tiennent, près à intervenir.

-Trêve de bavardages inutiles ! Au nom du Ministre et sous ses ordres, Louve McCarty, je vous arrête pour votre appartenance au groupe criminel connu sous le nom de Mangemorts. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, j'ai également le devoir de vous emmener pour avoir collaborer avec une criminelle hautement recherchée. Vous serez équitablement jugé par les membres de l'éminent Magenmagot. récite le chef des Aurors d'une voix qu'il veut assurée.

-Oh, et vous penser que nous allons vous suivre sans opposer de résistance, comme on dit ? Je ne pense pas, non, j'ai encore des choses à vivre. répond posément Louve, rappelant Dumbledore à Harry.

-Vous refusez de coopérer ?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, en effet… Mais je le dis et le répète, si vous partez maintenant, il n'y aura aucun blessés. »

La dizaine d'Aurors se regardent, tentés de suivre le conseil de la brune, mais leur chef les rappellent à l'ordre en criant le premier sort de cette confrontation, un pauvre Stupéfix que Louve contre aisément avant de riposter, emprisonnant les jambes du chef dans la glace et l'assénant d'un simple Expelliarmus. Les sorts fusent de toutes part, rouges, gris ou encore violets, et bientôt, les Aurors reculent devant la furie qui semble s'être emparés des sorciers.

« -Il faut les séparer ! Je me réserve la Mangemort… » crie la chef, libéré de son entrave et sa baguette à nouveau en main.

Les Aurors changent donc leur angle d'attaque, faisant les quatre résistants s'éloigner les uns des autres, les rendant plus vulnérables.

C'est à ce moment là que les vampires décident d'intervenir, usant de leur force pour envoyer les attaquants valser contre les arbres environnants sans les tuer, et évitant tous les sorts de feu lancés par les Aurors, surpris par l'attaque.

Mais lorsque Jasper tente d'aider Louve, seule face au chef des Aurors, il se retrouve bloqué par un bouclier invisible.

« -Louve, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? crie Jasper, paniqué de voir son amie seule contre un aussi redoutable adversaire.

-Il a du placer un bouclier de protection pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et vous d'entrer. Ne vous inquiéter pas, ça ira. » répond posément la brune, le yeux rivés sur son adversaire.

En effet, le bouclier s'étendait presque sur la moitié de la clairière, se teintant d'une lumière dorée lorsqu'on le touchait.

À l'intérieur, les deux adversaires s'observent en tournant lentement, courbés comme deux énormes félins se demandant lequel des deux osera attaquer le premier.

Soudain, la brune rugit comme une lionne déstabilisant le sorcier, et celle-ci profite de son inattention pour lui lancer une série de sorts que l'homme évite maladroitement reculant de plus en plus vers la paroi de sa bulle.

Brusquement et sans raison, la brune se redresse tout à fait, et lorsque l'Auror lui envoie un sort, elle disparaît dans le sol avec un nuage de fumée noire pour réapparaître derrière lui, lui assénant un Stupéfix droit dans le crâne.

Il s'effondre, et la bulle disparaît. Louve lève une dernière fois sa baguette et fait léviter tout les corps avant de les poser contre un arbre, proprement ficelés d'un sort.

Elle se tourne vers les vampires, et lève une main devant les regards surpris et effarés qu'ils lui jettent, voyant pour la première fois la partie de son visage toujours cachée par ses cheveux.

« -Plus tard. D'abord, nous devons découvrir comment ils nous ont retrouvés, quelqu'un a du leur donner notre position.

-Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Je n'ai entendu les pensées de personne à ce sujet…

-C'est ce qu'on va bientôt savoir. » assène Louve, déjà suspicieuse quant à l'identité de la traîtresse, simplement grâce aux paroles d'Edward.

Elle envoie un sort sur l'Auror qui lui avait assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas peur pour le réveiller, et elle l'empoigne par le col, plantant ses iris d'un bleu glacé dans ceux d'un brun fade du sorcier apeuré.

« -Comment avez-vous su que nous étions là ?

-Je ne dirai rien, plutôt mourir qu de vous donner l'occasion de faire à nouveau du mal !

-Tu es courageux, petit sorcier… Tu as quoi, vingt ans ? Serais-tu réellement près à mourir pur une personne qui ose trahir quelqu'un qu'il connaît ? Serais-tu près à donner ta vie pour sauver celle d'un traître ?

-Oui. Vous êtes une Mangemort, si vous retrouvez cette personne, vous la tuerez.

-J'étais certes une Mangemort, mais j'étais surtout une espionne servant la lumière. J'ai risqué plus que ma vie pour sauver des innocents. J'ai également mis mon âme en jeu en côtoyant des détraqueurs à longueur de journées, ma santé mentale en me faisant torturé par Voldemort lui-même, mon intégrité en apprenant la magie noire pour mieux la contrer.

-Vous… vous mentez. tente de se rassurer l'homme devant tant de douleur dans les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Tant pis si vous ne me croyez pas. J'ai de toutes façons ma petite idée sur l'identité de la personne qui nous a vendu. » abandonne la brune en relâchant l'Auror.

D'un signe de tête avec Hermione, elles dirigent leurs baguettes vers les Aurors et marmonne une longue incantation, effaçant tout souvenir de cette bataille, y compris l'existence du clan Cullen pour les remplacer.

Une fois fait, Louve se tourne vers ses amis pour voir que Ron a le visage boursouflé à cause d'un sort de gonflement, que Harry a probablement une jambe cassée et qu'Hermione n'a que quelques égratignures. Elle même saigne de la lèvre, mais elle arrête vite le saignement d'un sort informulé.

Elle demande à Carlisle de rester avec Harry et Ron à la villa et de prévenir Esmé de la situation lorsqu'elle reviendra.

Elle emmène le restant de ses amis avec elle vers le garage, où ils empruntent deux voitures.

« -Louve, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Vérifier si ma théorie est la bonne. Répond Louve avant de démarrer avec Alice et Jasper, vite suivie par Edward, Hermione, Rosalie et Emmett.

-À qui elle pense, Ed' ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle me bloque son esprit, tout comme toi, Hermione. Tu penses aussi savoir qui c'est ?

-J'en suis presque sûre, et je me trompe rarement, tout comme Louve. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Edward, mais ce qui va suivre risque de ne pas te plaire. »

Le chemin de pensée des sorcières semble enfin percuter les vampires, et si certains voudraient pouvoir réfuter cette idée, tous semblent saisir la logique qui pousse les jeunes femmes à se garer devant la maison des Swan.

OoO

« -Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte qu'ils auraient pu mourir, et nous aussi ?! hurle presque Edward.

-Je voulais seulement qu'ils sortent de notre vie, pas les tuer ! Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, que nous soyons tout les deux, sans ces espèces de pestes qui demandent toute l'attention !

-Ces espèces de pestes qui demandent toute l'attention ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère ? Qui est celle qui s'accroche désespérément au bras d'Edward pour recevoir un regard ? Qui est-celle qui profite de la gentillesse infinie d'Esmé ? rit Hermione, hors d'elle.

-Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce qui fait son intéressante avec la guerre que vous avez soi-disant vécu ? Qui se la joue victime traumatisée ? Une guerre, c'est pas si horrible que ça, surtout quand vous êtes ceux qui sortent heureux et victorieux ! » beugle Bella.

La pièce entière se fige, un grondement affreux sortant de la gorge de Jasper et six paires d'yeux outrés posés sur la jeune brune.

« -Une guerre pas si horrible que ça et qu'on aurait soi-disant vécu ?! Et ça, je me le suis fait en jouant au Quidditch peut-être ? persifle Louve en relevant sa mèche de cheveux, dévoilant une moitié de visage et un cou lacérés de cicatrices profondes et boursouflées.

-Louve, vient, elle n'en vaut plus la peine. Déclare Hermione en voyant son amie s'emporter, faisant trembler les assiettes dans les placards par sa simple magie.

-Non, elle doit savoir. Une guerre, on en sort pas heureux et victorieux, comme tu dis. La fin d'une guerre, c'est que des odeurs et des sensations.

Y a pas de héros victorieux, debout devant le soleil levant, sa cape voletant derrière lui ! Ça n'existe que dans les livres, ça. Tout ce qu'on voit, ce sont des corps entassés et mutilés, des gens que l'on aime entre la vie et la mort sur des brancards miteux. Les odeurs sont insoutenables, un mélange de poussière, de cendres, de sang, de mort… Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit à part une sorte de bip intense recouvrant les cris d'une mère perdant son enfant, d'un veuf devant le corps de sa femme, d'enfants orphelins. Mais c'est vrai que pour une adolescente en pleine crise existentielle, entourée de gens plus adorables les uns que les autres, ça doit être vraiment abstrait. »

Des larmes perlent dans les yeux de Louve, et Edward va la serrer dans ses bras, entendant enfin ses pensées, toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Jasper manque de s'effondrer sous la force de la douleur émotionnelle que ressentent les deux sorcières, et Alice le soutient de justesse.

« -Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Beugle Bella en le voyant partir en portant Louve comme une princesse.

-Je vais réconforter ma famille. Ce n'est plus la peine de venir nous voir à la maison, Isabella. Ce n'est plus la peine de venir nous voir au lycée, ce n'est même plus la peine de penser que nous pourrions t'adresser la parole. Tu vas disparaître de nos vies pour de bon, cette fois.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! On devait se marier, j'étais censée devenir comme toi ! Ils ont tout gâché !

-Comment ais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte d'à quel point tu es égoïste, Isabella ? Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir. »

Les vampires sortent de la maison sous les cris de fureur de la jeune Swan, Edward portant Louve en pleurs, Hermione soutenue par Rosalie sous le poids de sa tristesse et de la trahison qu'elle avait espérer venir d'ailleurs, et Jasper à moitié évanoui sous le désespoir, soutenu par sa meilleure amie et Emmett.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Tout de suite maintenant immédiatas, le chapitre de Need help ! (Oui, je commence à être à cours de salutations… XD)

* * *

Les voitures filent sur la route à bien trop grande vitesse pour rejoindre la villa Cullen, tous les occupants profondément choqués et furieux.

Edward garde toujours Louve sur ses genoux, laissant exceptionnellement Emmett conduire sa Volvo, et ne sachant pas comment sécher les sanglotements silencieux de son amie, d'habitude si forte, presque insensible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin dans la clairière, ils se précipitent tous à vitesse vampirique au salon, Hermione dans les bras d'Emmett.

Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce, Harry et Ron se lèvent, craignant que leur amie ne soit blessée. Ils interceptent le regard paniqué d'Edward, et Hermione leur explique qu'elle s'est effondrée en pleurs après avoir un peu relaté ce qu'ils ont vécu durant la Grande Guerre.

« -Oh, je comprends… Enfin… souffle Ron et demandant d'un signe de tête à Edward de poser Louve sur le canapé.

-Comment ça, enfin ? s'énerve Emmett, torturé de voir la sorcière si mal en point.

-Vous devez savoir qu'après la guerre, après tout les morts, on s'est effondré. Je ne parlais plus, ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Ron s'est isolé et était en proie à des terreurs nocturnes, et Hermione est restée amorphe pendant si longtemps qu'on a cru que ça ne changerait plus jamais. J'ai même tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Explique doucement Harry en serrant la brune contre lui.

-Elle, elle n'a pas craqué malgré les nombreuses pertes qu'elle a subit. Elle a perdu une petite fille qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, son meilleur ami, sa liberté… Pourtant, elle n'a jamais versé une seule larme. Quand tout ça a été fini, et qu'on a voulu disparaître, mourir et être oubliés, elle est restée debout. Continue en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-C'est elle qui nous a réapprit à vivre pendant tout ces mois de fuite. Elle nous a montré comment observer les choses et pas juste les voir, les ressentir et pas les subir. Elle nous a appris à vivre et pas simplement survivre. Et même lorsque sa vie était en danger, qu'elle était blessée ou presque prisonnière, elle ne s'inquiétait que de nous, nous permettant de ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait être là pour elle, qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour la redresser si elle tombe. » s'émut Hermione, aux pieds du canapé en laissant son regard sur Louve.

Les vampires observent les quatre amis lovés sur le canapé, dans les bras les uns des autres, Louve se calmant doucement et les autres ayant les yeux brillants de soulagement, de tendresse, d'unité.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont compris. Ce groupe, c'est pas seulement des amis, des compagnons de voyage ou des partenaires de combat. Ils sont une famille, une seule âme divisée en quatre, plus forte que tout. Quatre frères et sœurs, unis dans la douleur et qui se sont relevés.

Lentement, la verte et argent se relève en séchant ses larmes, des vagues de tristesse, de reconnaissance et d'embarras émanant d'elle, la montrant plus humaine que jamais aux yeux des vampires.

« -Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du craquer comme ça, c'était stupide et démesuré. assure Louve d'une voix calme.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, jamais. Tu as le droit d'être humaine et d'avoir des instants de faiblesse, tu sais. Et nous somme ravis de t'aider comme tu l'as fait si longtemps et si souvent pour nous. la rassure Hermione en un sourire tendre.

-Merci, merci à vous tous. dit-elle en souriant aux vampires, les éblouissant par sa sincérité.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, nous vous avons mis en danger en accordant notre confiance à la mauvaise personne… Nous sommes tous sincèrement désolés.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, personne n'aurait seulement imaginer ça. »

Emmett ne tient plus et fonce serrer les sorciers dans ses gros bras musclés, les faisant décoller du fauteuil et rire aux éclats.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent à nouveau la terre ferme, les deux sourcières se tournent vers Harry et Ron pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien. Les blessures semblent s'être résorbées, et le bras d'Harry est de nouveau totalement opérationnel grâce à une formule spéciale de Poussos, plus douloureuse mais également plus rapide que la recette traditionnelle.

La grande brune se tourne ensuite vers les Cullen qui les regardent, attendris, et son visage prend une expression peinée et désolée.

« -Carlisle, je crains que suite à cette attaque, nous ne pouvions plus demeurer ici.

-Quoi, vous partez ? Non ! J'ai pourtant vu que vous resteriez avec nous… s'attriste Alice.

-Il serait de la folie qu'ils restent ici, mon cœur. lui répond son meilleur ami remis sur pied par les bonnes ondes qui lui ont été précédemment envoyées. Lorsque les sorciers vont rentrer blessés sans se souvenir pourquoi, d'autres viendront. Nous sommes tous en danger.

-Tout ça à cause de cette humaine ! fulmine Rosalie.

-Rose. la réprimande Esmé en voyant son premier fils baisser la tête, le visage torturé.

-Je suis désolée, Edward…

-C'est ps grave, Rose. Je l'aime, mais apparemment, elle n'est pas celle que je pensais connaître, et je ne peux supporter une trahison pareille de la part de qui que ce soit. Nous aurions pu tous mourir par sa faute. Louve, j'ai besoin de savoir, quelle est sa plus grande peur ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Edward ?

-Elle ma dit un jour qu'elle avait une sorte de sixième sens, et qu'elle arrivait à deviner la plus grande peur des gens. Je veux savoir si elle est mon âme sœur ou pas. Si elle l'est, sa plus grande peur est de me perdre, sinon, c'est que je me remettrai un jour de l'avoir perdue, même si ça prend du temps. Je suis décidé, Louve. assène-t-il en voyant celle-ci hésiter.

-Sa plus grande peur est de vieillir, Edward. Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, maintenant je sais que je pourrai guérir d'elle... » dit-il tristement, le cœur serré.

Les vampires baissent la tête face au désespoir de leur frère et fils, et Hermione tend le bras pour mettre sa petite main par-dessus celle du vampire, dans un espoir de le réconforter un petit peu.

Il relève alors la tête, remerciant la jeune sorcière du regard. Carlisle les observe en souriant, observe sa famille s'attacher à ces sorciers plus qu'à n'importe qui, et c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il se lève en frappant dans ses mains.

« -Bien, comme ça c'est régler ! Si vous ne pouvez pas rester à Forks, nous venons avec vous. annonce-t-il joyeusement sous les regards approbateurs et le cris de joie de sa famille.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Enfin, ça serait génial, mais surtout totalement irréalisable ! Vous êtes inscrits au lycée, Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital, ce serait de la folie ! proteste Ron , en accord avec ses amis.

-On peut arranger ça en quelques jours, ça n'est pas un problème. De plus, nous avons bon nombre de propriétés dans différents pays, nous pourrions encore habiter en Amazonie si vous penser que c'est le meilleur endroit pour échapper au Ministère. déclare joyeusement Alice, son sourire retrouvé.

-On peut même en faire construire une ailleurs, ce serait peut-être même la meilleure solution si vous voulez allez dans un pays où nous n'avons pas de maison… réfléchit déjà Esmé.

-On nage en plein délire… souffle Harry, sidéré par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

-Non, ce n'est certainement pas nécessaire ! Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas simplement quitter la ville de cette manière, les gens se poseraient des questions ! Et Bella, il faut faire quelque chose pour elle, elle est au courant pour nous tous, et les Volturi risquent de ne pas apprécier le fait qu'on la laisse seule en connaissant notre secret…

-Ils ne peuvent pas non plus rester, les Aurors reviendront et pourraient leur faire du mal si ils les rencontrent… réfléchit Louve en s'attirant un regard approbateur du clan. Cela dit, le problème de Swan reste important, en effet.

-Qui la croirait ? Les gens la prendraient pour une folle ! » réfute Rosalie.

Louve et Hermione se regardent alors, la même pensée leur ayant traversé l'esprit, comme souvent. Elles exposent alors leur plan à la famille Cullen, quelque chose de très simple mais qui avait de grandes chances de fonctionner. Ils acceptent d'ailleurs immédiatement, avec une certaine tristesse et une mélancolie bien prononcées chez Edward.

« -Carlisle, savez-vous s'il y a un hôpital psychiatrique dans les environs ?

-Je pense qu'il y en a un a Port Angeles. Pourquoi cette question ? demande-t-il en ayant tout de même une petite idée.

-Oh, très bon plan, les filles ! s'exclame la petite voyante en sortant d'un de ses flashs.

-Nous irons donc à Port Angeles quand tout sera arrangé, et ferons tout pour y envoyer Swan. Nous n'aurons qu'à lui dire qu'elle souffre d'hallucinations. Elle s'imagine que vous êtes de vampires, et que nous sommes des sorciers. Elle aura également es tendances suicidaires dues à un trouble de la personnalité histrionique*. Ainsi, elle n'aura aucun problème avec les Volturi vu que personne ne la prendra au sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas réellement pour simuler des troubles psychiatriques, mais je pense que ça s'impose… réfléchit Carlisle. Bien, alors c'est décidé.

-Est-ce qu'on est tous d'accord sur ce qu'il convient de faire ? demande une dernière fois Esmé.

-Bien, alors Alice et Jasper s'occuperont des passeports et papiers d'identité lorsque nous saurons où aller. Moi, Esmé et Edward allons parler à Charlie en lui exposant les problèmes que nous n'avons malheureusement déceler que maintenant chez Bella, et Rose et Emmett resteront avec vous pour les derniers détails du voyage.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas ? demande timidement Hermione devant l'agitation de la pièce.

-Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! De toutes façons, mon nounours de mari semble ne plus pouvoir se passer de vous, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous traînerai dans les magasins pour faire votre valise. rit la magnifique blonde.

-Merci, Rosalie. rit également la brillante sorcière.

-Au fait, la famille m'appelle Rose... »

Les sourires s'accentuent encore, et les cœurs se gonflent par l'acceptation du membre le plus glacial du clan. Ils sont une famille, et personne ne les séparera jamais, ils se le promettent chacun au plus profond de leurs immenses cœurs, vivants ou non.

* * *

*Le trouble de la personnalité histrionique est un trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par un niveau émotionnel et de besoin d'attention exagéré. Le patient est en quête d'attention de la part d'autrui, essaie de se mettre en valeur, de séduire, ou simplement d'attirer le regard ou la compassion. Ce mode de séduction incessante devient un outil de manipulation, afin de s'assurer que ses besoins soient comblés en priorité, au détriment de ceux d'autrui, comme un dû. À défaut d'attirer l'attention par la séduction, elle se posera en victime, s'épanchera dans le dénigrement d'autrui, aura des excès de colère intense et versera dans la dramatisation émotionnelle. Ces aspects de son affect, sont sa façon, automatique et naturelle, de vivre avec l'entourage. L'histrionique crée des liens affectifs superficiels.


	11. Chapter 11

Chalut chalut !

Ik ben hier voor het volgende hoofdstuk !

Ouais, ça veut dire « je suis là pour le nouveau chapitre », mais j'avais envie…

Problem ?

* * *

L'attaque d'il y a trois jours auraient tout aussi bien pu ne pas avoir lieu. La clairière a entièrement été nettoyée de toute trace de sang ou de lutte, et la vitre qu'Harry a faite exploser a bien vite été remplacée.

Malgré cet aspect de normalité, la villa blanche semble être particulièrement en émois.

Jasper et Alice sont pourtant absent, dans l'optique d'obtenir des passeports et nouvelles identités pour le clan et les sorciers afin que leur voyage vers le Minnesota, un état absolument parfait pour des vampires ne pouvant s'exposer au soleil, se déroule sans encombres.

Edward et Carlisle sont également absents, se chargeant de se rendre jusqu'à Port Angeles avec une Bella plus que furieuse et son père, atterré par la nouvelle que vient de lui apprendre le respectueux médecin quant à l'état mental de son unique fille. Il n'a pas été difficile de convaincre les infirmiers de l'hôpital que cette pauvre fille souffrait de graves délires hallucinatoires vu les affirmations qu'elle lançait à tours de bras, et il leur a suffit d'obtenir de Charlie la confirmation sur sa tentative de suicide pour qu'ils la fassent interner. En effet, il est relativement déconseillé de hurler à tort et à travers dans un hôpital psychiatrique que sa presque belle-famille est composée de vampires et que leurs amis sont des sorciers hautement recherchés.

Esmé à, quant à elle, également déserté la maison pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture humaine, afin de nourrir ceux qu'elle considère comme ses jeunes poussins, les derniers enfants de la famille merveilleuse qui est a sienne.

Pourtant, des cris et des crises de rire se font entendre dans les étages, car, malheur à Esmé, Emmett a décidé qu'il voulait jouer à cache-cache avec les sorciers, arguant que pour une fois, il ne serait pas trouvé par des sens vampiriques.

La partie se déroule donc comme normalement, sauf que chaque personne trouvée par Hermione se voit écoper d'un sort simulant une affreuse crise de rire, et qu'Emmett semble avoir pris goût à se sentir chatouillé pour la première fois en de nombreuses années.

Ainsi, lui qui n'est déjà pas difficile à trouver de part sa taille et sa corpulence, se trouve des cachettes de plus en plus petites et ridicules, comme l'arrière d'une tenture ou encore l'intérieur d'un armoire avec des vitres, afin de plus vite se faire trouver, faisant exploser de rire sa compagne et ses amis.

C'est affalés de rire par terre que sont retrouvés Harry, Ron, Hermione, Louve, Emmett et Rosalie par la famille au grand complet.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ? s'amuse Carlisle.

-Oh, Carlisle ! rit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé… reprit-elle avant de retomber dans une crise de rire.

-Nous jouions à cache-cache, et Emmett semble ne pas savoir que nous aussi, les sorciers, avons des yeux et des oreilles. Explique Louve en séchant ses larmes de rire. Il s'est caché derrière un portemanteau.

-Et ? demande Jasper, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il y a de drôle, car leur portemanteau pouvait vite devenir énorme, cachant facilement la silhouette d'Emmett.

-Oh, cela aurait pu marcher, s'il ne gloussait pas comme une dinde en se tortillant de rire. Et surtout s'il y avait eu des manteaux accrochés. » explique Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La famille entière rit alors, imaginant sans mal le grand et musclé vampire se tortiller comme un vers derrière un si frêle morceau de bois.

Reprenant son sérieux, mais heureux de voir sa famille si libre et naturelle, Carlisle les invite tous à rentrer dans le salon afin que tous aient les nouvelles fraîches.

« -Bien. Comme vous le savez, Isabella est désormais enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique de Port Angeles, et elle n'en sortira probablement pas tant qu'elle continuera ses « délires ». dit-il sous le reniflement amusé de Rosalie. Qu'en est-il pour vous, Alice, Jasper ?

-Nous sommes retournés voir Jenkins, et nous avons désormais tous une nouvelle identité. déclare le blond en tendant une carte d'identité plus vraie que nature à chacun d'eux. Je n'ai fait que rafraîchir les nôtres, mais vous voilà désormais américains, les gars !

-Oh, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demandent Esmé et Rosalie, bien que les autres soient tout aussi curieux.

-Eh bien, il semble que je suis désormais Peter Hill. dit Harry en souriant devant son nom, le même que celui d'Esmé et Carlisle, ainsi que d'Emmett.

-Je suis Scott Moore, comme Edward, Jasper et Rosalie. apprécie Ron.

-Je suis Jane Anderson. sourit Hermione, heureuse de voir que son prénom fictif est proche de son vrai second prénom

-Oh, moi aussi, je suis une Anderson ! Alicia, apparemment… s'exclame Louve, plus qu'heureuse que Jasper et Alice les aient faites sœurs.

-Et je suis également une Anderson ! sautille Alice de joie. Trois sœurs, c'est vraiment génial, même si je suis encore bien plus petite que vous… »

Louve, Hermione et Alice se prennent alors dans les bras, plus heureuse que jamais de voir qu'elle sont « officiellement » sœurs.

Lorsqu'elles se relâchent enfin, c'est pour que les sorciers voient une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux d'Alice et Rosalie.

« -Bon, puisque tout est réglé, il ne reste qu'une épineuse question avant notre déménagement définitif… Vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous promener habillés comme ça dans le Minnesota, et nous non plus, d'ailleurs… persifle presque Rosalie, l'air plus sournoise que jamais.

-Non non non, j'ai presque déjà froid rien que d'y penser ! proteste Alice en souriant plus que de raison.

-Hey, lilliputienne, je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas prendre froid ou même le ressentir… s'amuse Jasper.

-Les filles ?! Nous vous avons promis que nous irons faire du shopping avec nous si vous nous laisser choisir ce que l'on aime, mais pourrait-on attendre au moins demain ? Il est déjà seize heures, alors le temps d'arriver là-bas et de prendre le nécessaire, nous reviendrons sans doutes fort tard. Tempère Hermione, refrénant les deux vampiresses déjà sac sous le bras et clés à la main.

-Je pense que c'est effectivement la meilleure chose à faire, alors posez vos sacs, les filles. Demain. » Esmé pouvait vraiment être autoritaire quand elle s'y mettait.

Déçue, les deux jeunes femmes viennent se rasseoir dans le canapé immaculé. D'un coup d'œil, Harry et Ron se communiquent une idée, qui aidera peut-être les vampires à passer le temps.

« -Hey, ça vous dirait d'apprendre à voler? » propose Ron d'une voix espiègle.

Tout les vampires, même Rosalie et Alice, relèvent la tête, soudainement excités de tenter quelque chose de nouveau après des décennies de monotonie.

C'est ainsi que tour à tour, les vampires montent les balais des sorciers et décollent dans le froid ciel de printemps, toujours accompagné d'un sorcier pour lui apprendre sur le terrain les manœuvres les plus basiques. Harry tente donc de montrer à une Alice virevoltante et hilare comment revenir sur la terre ferme, pourtant bien conscient qu'elle veut rester dans les airs, et Louve apprend à Jasper, un élève beaucoup plus calme et habile, comment exécuter des gestes pus difficiles. Le pire de tous a sûrement été Emmett, cela dit, dont Ron à écopé, et qui semble ne pas comprendre que beaucoup de poids vers l'avant font avancer le balais et vers l'arrière le font freiner. Il avance donc par à coups, incapable malgré sa qualité de vampire de produire le moindre geste fluide. Hermione, moins adepte de haute voltige, décide de rester avec Edward sur la terre ferme, celui-ci ne se sentant malheureusement pas tout de suite d'humeur à décoller vers le gris du ciel. Il sent encore l'infinie colère que Bella lui a envoyé au visage, ses yeux brûlants de fureur et sa bouche déformée par des insultes à son égard, des insultes pour ce qu'il est, pour sa famille, pour son amour envers elle.

Hermione, s'apercevant du mal être grandissant du châtain, décide de prendre la grande main froide et pâle dans la sienne, rougie par le froid, dans un geste de réconfort. Il tourne la tête vers l'intelligente petite sorcière qui ne le regarde pas, et pour une fois, il apprécie le silence de sa tê est là, et c'est tout. Présente pour lui, pas en vaines paroles, mais par la simple pression de ses doigts sur sa main de marbre, qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle le soutient. Alors, il regarde lui aussi vers le ciel chargé, sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune et surprenante petite sorcière. La paix semble parcourir ses veines asséchées depuis longtemps, et il se sent enfin en paix avec lui-même. Pas comme avec Bella qui le faisait encore se sentir comme un monstre, mais comme une personne normale, une bonne personne à ses yeux.

Au dessus de la clairière, Alice et Harry entament une course poursuite infernale, glissant sur le vent et feintant l'autre à qui mieux mieux. Les rires s'élèvent au-delà des montagnes, au-delà des malheurs, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sent parfaitement heureux et en sécurité. Il accepte enfin le cadeaux des morts en se laissant aller au bonheur, et les noms de Ginny, Remus, Rogue ou encore Hagrid sonnent désormais comme une sourde mélodie de mélancolie à ses oreilles, et non comme un chaos de détresse assourdissant. De son côté, Alice ralentit un peu pour observer le jeune sorcier sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Non pas d'un sourire amer, sarcastique, triomphant ou même amusant, mais d'un sourire simplement heureux, paisible. Et jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé si beau.

Plus loin au dessus de l'herbe, Louve apprend désormais à Jasper comment rester droit sur un balais en suspension, immobile, ce qui est plus dur qu'on ne le pense… Ses touchers aériens et discrets sur ses bras ou son manche de balais lui permettent de ne pas tomber ou accélérer. Elle arbore un air neutre sans pour autant être forcé, et Jasper remarque que ses battements de cœur ralentissent lentement pour presque atteindre un état de méditation, de même que son habituelle odeur dangereuse qui s'évapore pour laisser passer de subtiles odeurs d'amande et de noix de coco, parfums de ses shampooings et gels douche, sous son odeur naturelle de menthe et de pluie. Lorsqu'elle est enfin satisfaite, elle se couche sur son balais et regarde vers le ciel, fermant vite son œil lorsqu'on flocon lui tombe sur le nez. La neige tombe, vaporeuse et silencieuse, parsemant les cheveux bruns de la Serpentarde de perles brillante.

Sur la terre ferme, Ron se tourne soudain en entendant un hurlement de loup provenir des bois, et malgré les sourires rassurants et les explications de la famille Cullen, il garde sa baguette dans sa manche, n'ayant pas oublier comment le loup Greyback a tué sa sœur, lui dévorant le cœur, et les horreurs qu'il a fait au visage de Louve qui tentait de la protéger. Lorsque quelque chose sort enfin des bois, ce n'est pas un loup, ce n'est pas non plus un jeune homme au teint mat et aux courts cheveux noirs. Non, c'est un soleil, une étoile, un univers. C'est le centre de tout, son centre, son ancre, et le rouquin peut lire dans les yeux du jeune que ces sentiments sont intensément réciproques. Ils ne se connaissent pas, mais savent que pour eux c'est déjà terminé. Ils ne sont plus que deux parties d'une âme enfin reconstituée. Ils ne sont pas dégoûtés, pas surpris, pas gênés, pas suspicieux. Ils ne savent pas, ne comprennent pas, mais qu'importe, parce qu'ils sont deux.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut les nabots !

Il est beau, le nouveau chapitre, il est beau et frais !

* * *

La famille Cullen et trois des sorciers sont assis dans le salon, inquiets. Le roux manque à l'appel, ayant été mis à l'écart avec le loup pour que la famille puisse parler du problème qu'engendre une imprégnation à quelques jours de leur départ.

« -Carlisle, nous ne comprenons pas bien… Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas soit les séparer, soit l'emmener avec nous ? demande Louve, irritée par les conversations qu'entretiennent les vampires entre eux, trop rapides et trop basses pour être entendues.

-On ne peut séparer deux imprégnés. Cela engendre une terrible souffrance, qui mène parfois à la mort. De plus, je doute que sa meute n'accepte qu'il vienne avec nous, mais Ron ne peut rester ici…

-Cela me rappelle les veelas, votre histoire… murmure Hermione. En tous cas, c'est en effet un problème. Qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation, exactement ?

-Lorsqu'un loup rencontre son « âme sœur », il le reconnaît tout de suite, et s'imprègne sur lui. L'empreint devient l'univers du loup, la seule chose importante dans sa vie, et la réciproque est vraie… Les séparer reviendrait à déchirer une âme en deux.

-Mais, est-ce que la meute ne peut pas comprendre ce que ce garçon ressent pour Ron ? demande Esmé, blessée de penser que son poussin pourrait souffrir.

-C'est ce qu'il faudra voir… Je doute que cela plaise qu'il se soit imprégné sur un homme, un sorcier et un ami des vampires… répond soucieusement Carlisle.

-Pourquoi cela dérangerait-il que ce soit deux hommes ? interroge Harry.

-L'imprégnation existe en premier lieu pour assurer la descendance du peuple Quileute, je ne pense pas qu'une quelconque imprégnation de deux hommes ai jamais été recensée… »

La pièce se replonge cette fois dans un véritable silence, tous tenant de trouver une solution, en arrivant toujours à la même conclusion. C'est à la meute de leur donner leur accord pour emmener le loup avec eux.

Ledit loup entre alors dans le pièce, la main dans celle du roux qui le regarde comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Si le cœur d'Hermione se serre à la vision de son désormais ex-petit ami, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle est en vérité soulagée de ne pas devoir rompre avec Ron, car s'ils s'entendent bien, ils ne se sont mis ensemble que pour pallier au manque que faisait les membres disparus de leurs familles dans leurs cœurs. Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensembles, ils le savent tout deux, aussi Hermione hoche doucement la tête en souriant tendrement à Ron lorsque celui-ci la regarde, inquiet.

Rassuré, le roux se tourne vers les Cullen, un air décidé sur le visage.

« -Nous allons aller voir la meute. C'est le seul moyen pour que l'on ne soit pas séparés, il vient avec moi. »

OoO

« -Mais enfin, Seth, c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?! se choque Sue.

-Non, maman. Je me suis imprégné sur Ron, et il m'a accepté. Ne parle plus de plaisanterie, s'il te plaît.

-Cela semble impossible… Comment deux hommes peuvent-ils s'imprégner l'un de l'autre ? marmonne Billy.

-Nous ne savons pas, mais c'est comme ça, alors tant mieux. sourit Seth.

-Eh bien, c'est étrange, mais s'il doit en être ainsi, je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils. sourit Sue, remise de son choc premier.

-Maman ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! C'est dégoûtant… se rétracte Leah sous les yeux horrifiés de sa famille.

-Leah ! Tu oses insulter deux imprégnés, c'est une faute grave. assène Sam d'une voix dure.

-Ce n'est rien, Sam, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle comprenne, ou même tente d'accepter. grogne Seth. Cependant Leah, si tu oses encore insinuer quoi que ce soit sur nous, je t'arrache la gorge, peut importe que tu sois ma sœur ou non. De toutes façons, je ne peux rester à Forks.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Nous vous acceptons ! s'affole Sue.

-Ron ne peut pas rester à Forks, des gens lui en veulent et savent qu'il est ici. Il doit partir. Je ne peux pas vous dire où nous allons, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, mais je ferai en sorte que vous ayez toujours de mes nouvelles. Les Cullen partiront également.

-Mais mon chéri… supplie Sue. Très bien, mais est-ce que tu sûr es de toi ?

-Plus que jamais, maman. Je t'aime, j'aime la meute, et j'aime Forks. Seulement, Ron est tout pour moi. »

Sue, des larmes roulant sur ses joues brunes, court enserrer son petit garçon dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il ai trouvé sa moitié, et terriblement malheureuse qu'il doive la quitter pour un ailleurs plus sûr que son propre foyer. Lorsqu'elle le relâche enfin, c'est pour apercevoir dans son regard une étincelle plus brillante qu'une étoile. Il a grandi et mûri sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et est devenu un homme, beau et fort. Sa meute vient tour à tour l'enserrer dans dans leurs gros bras, avec des félicitations et des vœux des bonheur et de chance pleins les cœurs.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veillerai sur lui, comme sur mon propre cœur. assure Ron, apparu derrière Sue comme par enchantement.

-Je n'en doute pas, mon garçon… le rassure-t-elle tristement. Mais je veux que votre mariage se fasse ici, à Forks ! » dit-elle plus gaiement.

Ron rit de surprise, vite rejoint par Emily et Sam, ces deux derniers émus de voir le loup quitter la meute. Seth s'extrait des bras puissants de ses amis pour venir prendre la main de son empreint, ses yeux charbons ancrés dans ceux lagons du roux. Ils saluent la meute, et retournent en vitesse chez les Cullen, toujours main dans la main.

OoO

Des plumes et des pétales de lys volent dans la pièce au gré d'une brise paisible et invisible, souvent traversés par des rayons de lumière dorée, et se posant régulièrement sur les cheveux du groupe avant de s'envoler à nouveau vers le plafond immaculé.

Couchés sur le sol, Louve agite sa baguette pour créer de nouvelles petites merveilles, alors qu'Harry maintient le souffle qui les fait s'agiter. Hermione crée pour sa part de très petits oiseaux dorés et quelques insectes eux aussi dorés dont le vol calme s'harmonise à merveille avec les plumes et les pétales.

Les Cullen, eux aussi tous couchés sur le sol de leur salon, admirent le spectacle de paix et de magie pure qui se dévoile à eux, émerveillés par la beauté de choses si simples. Une personne normale trouverait sûrement étrange de les voir tous couchés en cercle, leurs têtes convergeant vers le centre, mais rien ne leur paraîtrait plus normal en cet instant.

Les vampires, dotés d'une vision particulièrement précise, profitent encore plus du spectacle sous leurs yeux, apaisés par les battements des trois cœurs calmes à leurs côtés.

La magie ne se brise même pas lorsque Ron et Seth entrent dans la pièce, le rouquin souriant d'un air amusé, et le loup ouvrant d'immenses yeux. Le sorcier guide son compagnon près du cercle, et ils se glissent sans mal entre les Cullen et les sorciers, admirant eux aussi la vue.

Ron sort sa baguette, et en quelques légers mouvements, fait disparaître la maison autour d'eux, les plongeant dans un espace blanc infini. Seule leur présence à tous donne des couleurs à cette illusion, émerveillant et étonnant encore plus les êtres surnaturels présents.

Au bout de longues minutes, Ron dissipe son illusion, Louve et Hermione font doucement disparaître leurs créations en suspension dans l'air, et Harry coupe la brise qui les faisait se maintenir.

Ils se relèvent, ôtant les derniers vestiges de plumes et de pétales coincés dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs vêtements, et s'asseyent dans les canapés et fauteuils.

« -J'imagine que cela s'est bien passé ? sourit tendrement Esmé à la vue des deux hommes se tenant tendrement la main.

-Ils ont été très compréhensifs, excepté ma sœur, mais ils ont accepté que je parte avec vous. J'ai cependant promis de les tenir informés de notre état à tous. répond Seth.

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu pourras leur envoyer des lettres avec des chouettes, ce sera parfais. sourit Hermione, heureuse que tout cela soit arrangé.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, il nous faudra une nouvelle identité pour toi, Seth ! Il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque, après tout… Je propose que nous allions à Seattle aujourd'hui. Il est encore tôt, alors on en profitera pour aller chercher les papiers qu'Alice avait prévu au cas où, et elles arrêteront enfin de nous ennuyer avec leur sortie shopping. propose Edward en lisant les pensées de sa chère sœur.

-Edward ! Du shopping à Seattle ? Tu n'y penses pas, ça me donnerait presque des boutons… proteste Alice.

-Ali, nous ne pouvons pas aller beaucoup plus loin de toutes façons. Et puis, c'est juste pour quelques vêtements, ça ira plus que bien. répond Louve en riant devant l'air horrifié de la voyante.

-Pour une fois qu'on ne se tape pas Paris ou Milan, je ne vais pas dire non ! rit Jasper en retirant une dernière plume des cheveux corbeaux de son amie.

-Dans ce cas, vendu ! s'exclame Carlisle en frappant dans ses mains. En nous allons tous vous accompagner, je pense que nous aurons tous besoin de vêtements chauds, au moins pour donner l'illusion... »

OoO

C'est à côté d'une Alice ronchonnant contre la pauvreté de Seattle au niveau des magasins essentiels que la famille Cullen, les sorciers et le loup arpentent les magasins en vue d'une boutique pouvant répondre à leurs besoins.

Louve se dirige soudain vers une boutique en riant, Hermione entrant aussi dans son délire.

« -Les filles, vous êtes sérieuses sur ce coup là ? Vous voulez vraiment ma mort… marmonne Alice en voyant les prix des vêtements de la boutique en question. Rien ne dépassais deux-cent dollars, ce qui, selon la mini-brune, revenait à dire que tout les vêtements qu'elle pourrait trouver ici ne vaudront rien.

-Oh, Alice, déride-toi ! C'est un magasin avec des prix raisonnables, et ce n'est pas de la mauvaise qualité, loin de là ! rit Hermione devant l'air horrifié de son amie.

-De toutes façons, on a accepté de venir faire du shopping, mais seulement si on avait le droit de prendre ce que nous aimions, tu te rappelles ?

-D'accord, d'accord… Mais cela n'empêche pas que vous allez aller dans un magasins de qualité excellente, et surtout que vous allez essayer tout en n'importe quoi. Vous n'aurez qu'à pas acheter ce qui ne vous plaît pas… décrète Rosalie.

-Exactement Rose, mais vous aussi les garçons, alors on ne se défile pas ! Jazzy, tu vas chercher les papiers, et tu nous rejoins juste après !

-Oui ma'ame, à votre service. » s'incline Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'en va alors, ignorant les vagues de supplication des sorciers et de loup, les laissant aux mains de deux cruelles vampires bien décidées à les rhabiller de la tête a pieds.

Les deux cruelles vampires sus-dites se tournent d'ailleurs avec un sourire diabolique vers leurs prochaines victimes, celles-ci déglutissant alors qu'elles sont traînées de force vers le premier magasin.

Afin de préserver la sensibilité des plus et moins jeunes lecteurs en ne les exposant pas à des scènes d'une violence rare, et que quatre sorciers et un loup qualifient de « crime contre leur humanité », la scène suivante sera censurée.

Le retour vers la villa se fait dans le brouhaha des sorciers et du loup continuant de protester contre la montagne d'achats effectués pour eux, car en bonnes Cullen, vampires et surtout femmes, Alice et Rosalie ont obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient, à savoir un relooking complet de chaque membre de la famille désormais plus qu'agrandie. Le seul problème, toujours selon les cinq victimes de l'assaut, c'est que leurs goûts vestimentaires n'ont pas toujours étés respectés, voir même quasiment jamais.

C'est comme ça que Seth se retrouvera probablement habillé en chemise jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qu'Harry semble ne plus pouvoir porter que du noir, du gris ou du vert, que Ron n'aura plus jamais le droit de porter de pantalons larges, que Louve se voit obligée de porter des vêtements aux couleurs crèmes et gris ainsi que de robes dont on a, elle cite « oublié la bas », et qu'Hermione n'a pour choix désormais que des vêtements très serrant avec des décolletés plongeants.

En somme, une journée plus que normale chez les Cullen.

* * *

Coucou ! Désolée pour cette note qui fait un peu mendiante, mais je voulais juste faire passer un petit vois que beaucoup d'entre vous suivent la fiction et la mettent en favorite. Ne vous fourvoyez pas, cela me fait à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir, mais je me rends compte qu'au final, je n'ai pas vraiment de retour sur ce que j'écris…Donc, je voulais juste dire, qu'une petite review à la fin, ça prend pas longtemps, et ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir. En plus, je réponds toujours systématiquement à vos reviews en message privé, et ça nous fait du bien, à moi et mon petit cœur en guimauve ^^

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey hey !

Je vous avoue que je suis contente de poster ce chapitre malgré tout mes petits problèmes qui auraient pu le retarder ^^

Tout d'abord, merci aux guests pour leurs reviews qui font zizir ! Ensuite, je voulais préciser que, comme j'ai changé pas mal de détails des histoires originales, Seth a le même âge que Ron.

Ensuite, bah, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Des petits pas précipités qui résonnent dans les sombres couloirs couverts de tableaux._

 _Une respiration hachée, mal contenue sous l'effet de l'effort._

 _Deux grands yeux effrayés tentant par tous les moyens de trouver une quelconque échappatoire à cet enfer._

 _Une lumière extérieure, salvatrice et pourtant beaucoup trop éloignée pour l'enfant paniqué._

 _Au loin, d'autres pas résonnent, plus calmes et mesurés, plus menaçants aussi, avec ces talons claquant contre le sol._

 _Une autre respiration, presque amusée de la panique de l'enfant._

 _Deux yeux immenses, observant l'enfant s'enfuir devant eux._

 _Une lumière rouge frappant l'enfant et le faisant tomber sur le sol froid._

 _Les pas qui se rapprochent, l'enfant paralysé de douleur, la peur s'insinuant sournoisement, un rire hystérique éclatant et une voix sournoise._

" _-Et alors, on voulait quitter maman ? C'est fini maintenant, je suis là… "_

 _C'est fini… fini...fini…_

"-Louve, c'est fini, terminé, tu n'es plus là-bas ! Réveille-toi !

-Harry ?

-Oh, Louve ! Tu criais si fort, tu te débattais, Emmett a du te tenir, et tu ne réveillais pas… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demande une voix douce et maternelle, celle d'Esmé.

-Oh, mais moi je sais ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as plus pris tes potions ?

-Hermione, calme-toi… souffle Ron.

-Non, Ron ! J'en ai marre que tu penses nous déranger avec ce genre de problème ! C'est important pour nous que tu ailles bien, alors ça m'énerve que tu nous empêche de t'aider pour "ne pas nous déranger" !

-Elle a raison, Ron… 3 jours…"

Hermione soupire avant de marmonner que son amie est la pire des idiotes, et que ça va lui prendre deux jours pour rebrasser une nouvelle collection de potions. Deux jours de cauchemars pour la serpentarde à la voix rauque d'avoir hurlé.

" -C'est quoi cette potion ? demande Jasper, se remettant doucement des émotions de Louve.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une potion de sommeil sans rêve, cela permet d'éviter les cauchemars après un traumatisme ou ce genre de choses… répond Ron, toujours accroché à Seth.

-C'est très ingénieux… Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demande Carlisle, toujours aussi professionnel malgré son inquiétude pour la jeune sorcière.

-Un mélange de plantes, le seul qui aurait pu vous expliquer plus clairement est mort, exécuté par le Ministère…

-Il ne regrettait pas d'être un Mangemort ? s'étonne Alice.

-Bien sûr que si, le professeur Rogue était un homme droit et courageux, mais tout est préférable au baiser du détraqueur… soupire Louve de tristesse.

-C'est à dire ? demande Jasper.

-Un détraqueur est une créature des ténèbres se nourrissant de la peur et du désespoir. Lorsqu'il a épuisé tout le bonheur qui se trouve en quelqu'un, il lui offre son baiser, qui est pire que la mort… Il avale l'âme de sa victime, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une coquille vide de toute émotion et pensée, mais vivante malgré tout…" explique Louve, perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudain, un hibou entre dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Seth et rire mes Cullen. Ron se saisit de la lettre que porte le grand-duc à sa serre avant de le caresser gentiment et de le laisser s'envoler.

Avisant l'adresse sur le dos de la lettre, le rouquin laisse paraître un grand sourire, car cette dernière provient directement de ses deux frères, Fred et George.

Il agite l'enveloppe sous le nez de ses amis, et les quatre sorciers s'asseyent sur le canapé ou à ses pieds pour écouter Ron lire la missive des jumeaux diaboliques.

" _Chers frères et soeurs de cœur,_

 _Nous espérons sincèrement que tout va bien pour vous, et que ce hibou arrivera à trouver son chemin jusqu'à votre nouvelle cachette. Vous nous manquez beaucoup ici, mais sachez qu'on fait tout notre possible pour que vous soyez innocentés le plus vite possible._

 _ **Arrête un peu, frangin, on dirait une lettre au premier ministre !**_

 _ **On espère que tout va bien de votre côté et que notre petit Ronnikin ne fait pas trop de bêtises, même si on compte sur Mione et Lou pour le modérer… Quand a toi, Ry d'amour, pense à te remplumer un tantinet, même qui c'est compliqué avec notre petit frère qui dévore tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez…**_

 _Merci Georgie pour des précisions… Sinon, de nôtre côté, bah on fait aller, quoi… Maman est toujours aussi effondrée depuis la mort de Ginny, et on est tous à la maison, même Charlie._

 _Vous nous manquez beaucoup, on à hâte de vous revoir !_

 _ **Surtout que je dois toujours botter le cul de Louve aux échecs, moi. Je n'oublie pas ma revanche, p'tite sœur !**_

 _Enfin, on espère bientôt entendre parler de vous, et prenez soin les uns des autres!_

 _ **Vos dévoués serviteurs,**_

 _Gred e_ _ **t Forge."**_

Les taches d'encre sur le papier froissé par endroit témoignent de la bagarre que les frères ont sûrement dû se livrer pour écrire le plus possible sur la lettre, et les quatre amis peuvent presque entendre les voix des deux rouquins excentriques, car même si les passages où Fred écrit peuvent sembler très impersonnels, les sorciers peuvent quasiment voir le sourire joueur du Weasley, ainsi que son ton moqueur.

" -Comment ce hibou a-t-il pu vous retrouver si les auteurs de cette lettre ne savent pas où vous êtes ? demande Carlisle, inquiet qu'on puisse les retrouver par ce moyen là

-On ne sait pas trop en fait, mais on connaît bien ce hibou, c'est celui que j'ai offert aux jumeaux pour l'ouverture de leur magasin. Ce n'est pas une ruse du Ministère, on peut vous le garantir. Si ça avait été le cas, Fred aurait écrit de manière aussi exubérante que Georges. explique Hermione.

-C'est grâce à ce système que tu pourras communiquer avec la meute, amour. explique Ron à Seth.

-Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de clôturer nos affaires à l'hôpital et au lycée… Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à faire nos valises et sécuriser la maison avant de partir. L'avion part demain matin." sourit Carlisle.

Alice sautille déjà de joie et traîne ses frères et sœurs -sorciers et loups compris- à l'étage pour les aider à faire leurs valises. Carlisle et Esmé lèvent les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de s'occuper de l'hôpital et de l'école dans le cas de Carlisle, et du rangement pour Esmé.

À l'étage, la petite voyante semble montée sur piles et traîne ses "victimes" dans sa chambre, où tous les sorciers et le loup peuvent voir leurs affaires personnelles, toutes mises en cinq tas bien distincts selon leur propriétaire.

" -Alice, ne me dis pas que tu es allée jusqu'à voler chez eux pour faire toi même le choix de ce qu'ils emporteront. soupire Edward en se massant les tempes.

-Bien sûr que si, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu m'assurer qu'ils prennent les vêtements parfaits pour chacun d'entre eux !? " s'écrie-t-elle, horrifiée.

D'un oeil sournois, elle fait s'asseoir ses amis sur son immense lit, et prend les vêtements un par un avant de les présenter à ses victimes, et d'évaluer leur avis sur le-dit vêtement.

Ça a commencé à devenir réellement drôle lorsqu'elle a présenté de la fine lingerie à Hermione, qui ne se rappelait pas en avoir jamais eu de pareille, c'est-à-dire rouge avec de la dentelle noir, et que la jeune fille a prit une teinte pouvant concurrencer celle du déshabillé.

Ou lorsqu'elle a fait essayer à Louve une quantité astronomique de robes de soirée, toutes plus fastueuses ou provocantes les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, la brune maugréait, et si on écoute attentivement, on entend qu'elle maudit les "stupides vampires montées sur ressort" sur à peu près dix générations.

Leur calvaire s'arrête lorsque les deux cobayes se rebellent et décident de faire leurs valises seules, même si tout le monde sait que les vampires vont probablement aller rajouter des choses dans leurs sacs.

C'est lorsqu'Harry fourre un énième jeans dans son sac qu'une petite boîte noire tombe sur le sol.

Intriguée, Louve se penche pour la ramasser, mais le brun est plus rapide et se saisit de l'écrin précipitamment avant de le mettre soigneusement dans une poche de sa valise.

" -Ry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Louve, curieuse.

-Rien que tu puisses voir maintenant ! C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, alors tu attendras avant de le voir.

-Attends, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, et tu ne nous a rien dit ? s'indigne Emmett, approuvé par sa femme.

-Ça m'est simplement pas venu à l'esprit, et puis, c'est pas très important pour moi, vous savez…

-Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! On fêtera ton anniversaire, qui tu le veuilles ou non. assène Alice avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, mais je serai heureuse si on le fête, ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est juste que si on ne le fête pas, ça ne change rien à mes yeux… dit Louve en haussant les épaules.

-Je veux tout savoir ! La date, ton âge, ce que tu préférerais comme type de fête,... s'excite déjà Alice.

-C'est le seize avril, mais je vous assure qu'il ne faut pas vous donner de mal ! s'inquiète déjà Louve.

-Oh, mais ce n'est certainement pas une corvée pour nous ! Venez tout le monde, on va acheter les cadeaux de Louve !" décrète la voyante avant de quitter la pièce en chuchotant des "j'adore les fêtes" hystériques.

Les autres vampires la suivent en riant, et le calme se fait vite dans la maison, laissant les habitants restant faire leurs bagages tranquillement.

Du côté des Cullen, c'est beaucoup plus bruyant, vu que la plupart des vampires se demandent ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la brune pour son anniversaire, qui se déroule dans une semaine.

" -Vous pensez qu'elle aimerait quoi comme type de cadeau ? demande Emmett.

-Pas de vêtements, en tous cas… lance Edward en direction d'Alice. Sinon, elle apprécie la musique, le sport, la lecture… Il me semble qu'elle m'a une fois dit qu'écouter de la musique sorcière était un calvaire…"

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les vampires arrivent à Port Angeles à vitesse grand V, et chacun part un peu dans toutes les directions afin de trouver le cadeau parfait pour leur amie ronchonne et protectrice.

Edward se dirige immédiatement dans un magasin de musique, bien décidé à en trouver une potable pour Louve. Il parcourt longtemps les rayons avant de trouver une autre idée, beaucoup plus séduisante à ses yeux.

Rosalie, préfère se balader en attendant qu'une idée lui vienne, très indécise. C'est lorsqu'elle se balade dans l'avenue chic que quelque chose attire son attention, et c'est sans hésiter qu'elle pénètre dans le magasin.

Emmett, pour sa part, connaît déjà son cadeau, mais son problème sera de trouver un endroit où il pourra se le procurer. Il demande à presque tous les commerçants du quartier avant d'enfin obtenir une réponse et d'avancer, fier, vers le grand magasin.

Alice, malgré ses visions, peine à trouver un cadeau qu'elle estime assez parfait pour sa petite sœur, et en devient vite frustrée avant d'avoir l'idée la plus lumineuse qui soit en voyant un homme traverser la rue. Elle sourit de contentement avant de se dire que finalement, un peu de vêtements en plus de ce cadeau parfait ne le rendrait que plus magique.

Jasper, dans son coin, a déjà sa petite idée pour la jolie brune. Il marche longtemps avant d'arriver au bon endroit, et se renseigne encore plus longtemps avant d'arrêter son choix sur le futur cadeau de Louve.

Tous retournent ensuite à la voiture, certains chargés de petits sacs, ou d'autres comme Emmett, les mains totalement libres.

Toujours est-il que tous les vampires sont parfaitement heureux de leurs choix, et surtout impatients de voir la réaction de leur amie.


	14. Chapter 14

_Je suis censée dire quelque chose ?_

 _Bah, je suis de retour quoi..._

 _Voilà voilà..._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Le vol se déroulait aussi bien qu'il était possible si on prenait en compte la peur de Louve et Ron, qui, non habitués à faire confiance à des inventions moldues de ce genre, tentaient de gérer la panique comme ils le pouvaient.

«-Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas avoir peur alors qu'on se trouve à des kilomètres du sol, seulement retenus par des bouts de métal en suspension dans l'air?

-Me dit celui qui vole sur un bout de bois, des mètres au dessus du sol…

-C'est pas pareil, là il y a la magie qui me soutien, ici, c'est de la tekolochie!

-Technologie, Ron! rit Hermione

-Mais c'est pareil!

-Ronald, t'es d'une mauvaise foi écœurante!»

Le rouquin se cramponnait, une main au siège du jet qu'avait loué la famille Cullen, et l'autre à celle de son loup, qui n'en pouvait plus de pouffer devant la peur irrationnelle de son imprégné, bien qu'il se sente également mal pour son soleil.

Louve, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus.

«-Tu sais qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver?

-Mhmh.

-Si on tombe je te protégerai, je suis le vampire le plus fort du monde! fanfaronne Emmett de son côté.

-C'est ça, tu peux faire dégonfler ton torse maintenant, Musclor! Cela dit, il n'a pas tort, il ne peux rien t'arriver tant que tu es avec nous… assure Jasper.

-Mhmh.

-Tu comptes… grogner comme ça tout le trajet?

-Mhmh.»

Alice rit avant de se retourner vers la partie de cartes qu'elle avait entamée avec Harry, Rosalie et Carlisle, bien contente de pouvoir la jouer loyale vu que Hermione avait projeté un bouclier autour des trois autres lui empêchant de voir leurs décisions.

La fin du long voyage, tout d'abord en avion puis en voiture, où Louve et Ron purent se détendre, arriva enfin lorsque le panneau affichant «Hayfield, comté de Dodge, Minnesota» apparu devant les voitures bien chargées du clan. Une petite ville d'un peu plus de 1300 habitants serait parfaite pour eux, surtout si on prenait en compte le taux d'humidité!

Les 5 voitures prirent quelques petits chemins tortueux avant d'enfin arriver devant la maison des Cullen, au bout d'une allée de plus ou moins dix kilomètres.

La maison était, tout comme celle de Forks, immense et magnifique, et serait sûrement très lumineuse de l'intérieur si les volets de fer n'étaient pas fermés.

Tous descendent de leurs voitures, admirant la vue et la maison, et suivent Carlisle, qui avait sorti les clés de la boîte à gants. Il ouvre le volet cachant la porte d'entrée, et tous pénètrent dans la grande villa.

Les sorciers et le loup toussent pendant quelques secondes, les larmes aux yeux de voir toute la poussière qui s'était amassée au fil du temps, ainsi que les toiles d'araignées, faisant se rapprocher Ron de son loup.

«-Wow…

-C'est magnifique ici!

-Et poussiéreux! Vous n'êtes pas revenus depuis quand?

-Vingt-trois ans, nous avons du déménager lorsqu'il nous est aperçu que les habitants commençaient à se poser des questions sur le fait que nous ne vieillissions pas…

-Mione?

-Je te suis!

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?»

Le deux sorcières regardent Esmé avant de se faire un clin d'œil l'une l'autre, Harry les traitant de frimeuses dans un rire.

Les brunes lèvent leurs baguettes vers le plafond, et Rosalie, fait une petite grimace.

«-Ne faites rien exploser, j'adore cette maison.

-Rose, tu parles à la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et une autre qui est pratiquement née dans la magie.» rit Ron.

Rosalie n'a cependant pas l'air convaincue, alors les deux sorcières prononcent un sort, leurs deux voix faisant encore plus résonner celle de l'autre et ,d'un coup, toute la poussière et les toiles d'araignées se font aspirer vers leurs baguettes avant de purement et simplement disparaître.

Les Cullen regardent leur maison avec émerveillement, avant qu'Emmett ne se mette à rire.

«-Mais où étiez-vous tout ce temps?! Plus besoin de vitesse vampirique avec la magie!»

Les sorciers rient avant de se séparer, emmenant chacun au moins un Cullen avec eux pour que ceux-ci leur montrer les pièces de la villa, et les endroits qui auraient peut-être besoin de réparations.

Récurer la maison de fond en comble n'a pas pris plus d'une petite heure, merci à la magie et à la force herculéenne que possédait la famille Cullen, et il fallu encore moins de temps pour ranger les quelques outils indispensables, par exemple pour la cuisine. Emmett et Ron était d'ailleurs allés remettre le compteur électrique en marche, ainsi que la citerne, alors qu'Edward relevait tous les volets grâce au tableau de contrôle.

Tous se retrouvent dans la salle à manger brillante de propreté, et Esmé finit par prendre la parole.

« -Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre aide, les enfants, c'était très gentil de votre part.

-C'est quand vous voulez, Esmé.

-Il reste cependant une question en suspens, qui est la répartition des chambres! Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous voulez vous répartir ou si vous avez des préférences…

-On ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, choisissez avant nous. assure Hermione en souriant.

-Nous insistons. rit Esmé.

-Nous ne dormons pas, alors la disposition de nos chambres ne nous importe que peu… précise Edward en souriant, entendant les pensées de se famille.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Seth et moi prendrons une chambre pour deux.

-Ça va de soi, mon ange. sourit la mère des Cullen. Les filles? Harry?

-Si ça ne dérage personne, j'apprécierais d'avoir une chambre avec une vue sur le lac… dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Ça conviendra tout à fait, je prendrai l'autre. dit Edward.

-J'aimerais que ma chambre sois attenante à celle d'Harry.» dit Louve avant de rire quand Emmett lui fait une petite danse des sourcils qui se voulait probablement suggestive.

Esmé frappe dans ses mains en souriant, son esprit vampirique ayant déjà planifier l'agencement de toutes les pièces de la maison. Tout allait être vraiment parfait.

Impatient de pouvoir réellement s'installer dans cette maison qui allait être la leur, ils décident de descendre en ville pour aller chiner dans les quelques boutiques de décoration intérieure, bien qu'une petite vampire savait bien à l'avance que tout le monde ne trouverait pas son bonheur.

Ils dénichent sans mal la première boutique de leur liste, et pénètrent dans la chaleur orangée de ce qui semble être une sorte d'antiquaire.

En voyant les meubles vieillots, Rosalie et Alice poussant un soupir, alors que Louve et Hermione se perdent déjà entre les grosses bibliothèques et les sofas imposants. Jasper évalue lui aussi la boutique avant de se décider à se promener entre les meubles anciens.

Esmée, quand à elle, est déjà enfoncée bien loin dans la boutique, toute enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'avoir un petit salon paisible avec des meubles en gros chêne.

Alors qu'Hermione se penchait vers quelques romans qui avaient l'air intéressants, une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner brusquement, peut-être un peu trop, se dit-elle en voyant la mine surprise du vieil homme qui l'avait touchée.

«-Oh, mon Dieu, excusez-moi!

-C'est de ma faute, mon enfant, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous trouvez votre bonheur?

-En fait, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas...»

Hermione regarda au dessus des rayons pour voir où se trouvait Louve, avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'antiquaire, dont le regard s'allume un instant. Il fit signe à la jeune sorcière de le suivre et s'enfonça encore dans les méandre tortueux de la boutique.

OoOoOoO

Mis à part quelques babioles intéressantes, personne ne trouva réellement son bonheur en ville, et ils décidèrent donc de commander leurs meubles sur Internet. Cela amusa d'ailleurs grandement le petit groupe de voir Ron tenter d'utiliser un ordinateur.

Pour Louve, ce ne fut pas un problème, Hermione lui avait appris comment s'en servir lorsque, sans le dire à ses parents, elle avait passé Noël chez les Granger.

En attendant que tout arrive au dépôt, les sorcier transforment des arbres morts trouvés dans le bois environnant en matelas, couvertures et sofas pour les vampires. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais ça conviendrait le temps que tous les meubles arrivent par chargement express.

Et puis, l'odeur de la forêt n'était pas si désagréable...

Si ce n'est pour Rosalie qui trouvait que le dernier sofa transformé sentait la pisse d'écureuil.

OoOoOoO

Malgré la fraîcheur du soir, tout le monde avait décidé de partir se balader autour du lac, mis à part Carlisle qui était allé chercher de quoi faire un repas pour les sorciers.

Ce qui se profilait comme des simples jeux dans l'eau entre Emmett et Jasper finit en vrai tournoi en eaux peu profondes, mêlant tous les vampires, alors que les sorciers et Seth les regardaient, impressionnés par la force brute qui se dévoilait à eux.

Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher, en les regardant, d'analyser leurs techniques de combat. Emmett était une force de la nature, une montagne de muscles et il n'hésitait de toute évidence pas à s'en servir.

Edward était plus mesuré, se servant de son don pour tout prévoir. Il était léger comme une plume quand il esquivait, mais dès qu'il frappait, sa force ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

Jasper n'avait pas la musculature ou le don de ses frères, mais il était de loin le plus impressionnant. Il savait toujours quoi faire à quel moment. Un combat qui semblait être tout à fait aléatoire pour ses adversaires avait l'air d'être une danse connue sur le bout de doigts pour lui.

Alice aussi était très impressionnante, mais d'une manière totalement différente. Elle avait l'air si frêle comparée à sa famille, mais aucun n'arrivait à la toucher, excepté peut-être Jasper une ou deux fois. Le reste du temps, elle semblait toujours hors de portée et s'amusait jusqu'au moment où elle décidait que c'était le moment de terminer le combat.

Rosalie aurait tout à fait pu être associée à un serpent. Elle esquivait tous les coups, pirouettait, roulait, le tout pour arriver subtilement derrière son adversaire. C'était toujours à ce moment là que le combat se terminait pour son adversaire, qui finissait à genoux suite à un coup de pied puissant, ou étranglé entre ses bras.

Esmé, elle, semblait dans une sorte de retenue. Elle semblait tellement fragile que ses enfants hésitaient à la frapper ou lui faire des coups bas, et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle gagnait. Elle les attendrissait avant de donner le coup de grâce.

Les combats durent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, moment où ils décidèrent de rentrer tranquillement, tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Emmett et Alice avait en effet trouvé très drôle de kidnapper les sorciers et le loup et de les traîner jusqu'à l'eau.

Seuls Seth et Hermione avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais les trois autres sorciers les ont emmenés jusqu'à la berge avant de les tirer avec eux.

Ils avaient assez froid, mais ils riaient tous aux éclats sur le chemin du retour, éclairés par un sort, alors que Emmett essayait de reproduire le hurlement suraigu que Louve avait poussé quand elle est tombée dans l'eau.

Cette dernière faisait semblait de bouder avant de lancer magiquement une grosse touffe d'herbe dans la bouche du vampire, lui fermant le clapet et recevant un high-five de la part de Rosalie.

Les sorciers jettent un sort de Récurvite à tout le monde avant de rentrer dans la maison, et Alice propose d'allumer un feu pour que les non-vampires puissent se réchauffer.

Louve décide de laisser les autres devant l'âtre pour aller aider Carlisle dans la cuisine, guidée par l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait.

Elle s'installe tout naturellement à ses côtés, et il lui fait une place comme s'ils avaient toujours fait comme ça.

Elle prend les poivron qui trônaient sur la planche et les coupe en dés. Le silence régnait mais il ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il est malgré tout brisé par une question que Louve se pose depuis le déménagement.

«-Je me demandais une chose… Qu'avez-vous fait de tous les meubles de Forks?

-Oh, je vois ce qui te tracasse. Tu penses qu'on aurait peut-être dû les emmener pour ne pas en acheter encore?

-Je me disais surtout que c'était dommage de les laisser là-bas si vous décidez de ne pas y retourner avant longtemps…

-On les à vendu aux enchères, mis à part quelques objets avec une valeur sentimentale. Tous les fond ont été versés à une association caritative pour les familles avec enfants dans le besoin.»

Louve hoche doucement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il n'y a plus que le crépitement de l'agneau qui cuit et des poivrons qui mijotaient avec les pommes de terre qui brise le silence.

«-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Carlisle. Une des meilleures personne que j'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.»

* * *

 _Salut la famille !_

 _Ne me frappez pas, je sais que ça fait un sacré bail que j'ai dit que je revenais, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses sur le feu que je devais régler..._ _En tous cas me revoilà !_

 _Et je suis super contente d'être là, c'est incroyable._

 _Pour me faire pardonner de cet absentéisme monstrueux, je me suis laissée faire un looong chapitre, tout doux tout beau tout mignon !_ _Mais restez connectés ! Les ennuis ne vont pas tarder..._

 _*Ohlala le cliffhanger comme dans les séries américaines de fouuuuus!*_

 _Je vous fais plein de gros bisous citronnés !_


End file.
